Mi nueva vida
by F3fitha
Summary: Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... ¿que cambiara cuando ella llegue? ¿se enteraran de su secreto? TH. EdxB JxA EmxR "mi primer fic"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para darles vida en este fic

**Summary:** Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un vejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R

* * *

Capitulo 1: _**Compañeros**_

Edward POV´S

Era el primer día que se recibían nuevos alumnos del internado. Estaba con mis amigos en el auditorio esperando a que nos dieran las reparticiones de las piezas.

-Espero que nos toque con buenos compañeros - dijo Alice dando brinquitos de la emoción. Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga y mi media-hermana, es bajita de pelo negro con ojos grises y completamente hiperactiva.

-Si, todos sabemos el problema del año pasado- dijo Rosalie mirando a Emmett. Rosalie Hale, mejor amiga de Alice y hermana gemela de Jasper, con pelo rubio y ojos azules muy linda para todos pero yo no le encontraba nada especial

-No, fue mi culpa- Dijo Emmett defendiéndose. Emmett McCarthy uno de mis mejores amigos, músculos con pelo corto negro y ojos café

-No, claro que no- Dijo Jasper con tono sarcástico. Jasper Hale hermano gemelo de Rosalie y mi otro mejor amigo, rubio de ojos azules con músculos pero no tantos como Emmett

-No, lo fue!!- Dijo Emmett nuevamente

-Si, seguro- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo ojos color verde y pelo cobrizo y con la misma cantidad de músculos que Jasper

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos Alice, Jasper y yo yendo a buscar a Emmett a su pieza hasta que…_

_-No!! Por favor… No!!- escuchamos una voz proviniendo de la pieza de Emmett_

_-Me las pagaras!!- dijo Emmett abrimos la puerta y descubrimos a Emmett ahorcando a su compañero de pieza_

_-Emmett!!- Grito Alice- Que estas haciendo!!!_

_-Hemmm…. Hola…- dijo Emmett soltando al chico- puedo explicarlo!!_

_-Si, como?- Dije_

_-Mmm… bueno el…- Emmett parecía avergonzado- no se porque tomo a Eliot y lo dejo caer!_

_- Dios mió, Emmett solo es un peluche!!- Dijo Jasper- Y no puedo creer que casi lo matas por un peluche!!_

_- No es solo un peluche es un… osito de peluche… muy especial- dijo Emmett defendiéndose_

_-Emmett solo lo tomo!- Dijo Alice_

_-Bueno, sabes que soy un poquito alterado- Dijo Emmett agachando la cabeza_

_- Poco?! Eso es poco?!- Dijo apuntando al chico que estaba en el piso_

_-Hhh...Bueno si!-Dijo con cara de santo_

_ Fin de Flash Back_

...Y Emmett fue castigado y el chico exigió cambio de cuarto y todo quedo patas para arriba y termine yo siendo su compañero y así no tendríamos mas problemas

-Bueno pero fue un pequeño problema-dijo Emmett

-Estas loco solo un "pequeño problema" quedo la cagada el año pasado- Dije

-Bueno un gran problema, pero ya paso y no se repetirá- Dijo Emmett

Cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y todos volteamos, una chica se había tropezado con su maleta. La chica era hermosa de ojos color chocolate, pelo café con ondas, piel blanca y labios rosados y una figura con curbas resaltadas… era hermosa, mas hermosa que cualquier otra mujer en el mundo levanto la vista y se sonrojó al ver que todos la observaban se levanto muy rápido aunque con movimientos torpes y se apoyo con su maleta al lado en la pared todavía con su sonrojó en las mejillas. Encontré algo muy familiar en ella en su cara era algo complemente raro. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de la directora

-Bueno- dijo la directora- les doy una gran bienvenida a todos los alumnos, en especial a los nuevos, que pasen un lindo primer día... y recuerden que las clases empiezan la próxima semana, el día lunes. Y con respecto a la lista de sus compañeros de habitación la lista esta en la recepción y espero que no tengan problemas con sus compañeros- dijo mirando específicamente a Emmett- Bueno que pasen un lindo primer día y que lo disfruten- La directora se marcho del auditorio

Nos dirigimos a la recepción todos se veían un poco ansiosos. Y yo solo rogaba que no me tocara con Emmett era insoportable, desordenado, irritante y roncaba mucho.

Entramos a la recepción y en el mural estaba la lista.

Emmett fue el primero en ver la lista y dijo- Me toco en el edificio B… en el piso 4 y en el cuarto… 224 con… un tal Ben Cheney, bueno que pena no me toco con tigo Edward- dijo levantando los hombros

-Que lastima- dije con sarcasmo y todos menos Emmett se empezaron a reír

-Bueno me toca- dijo Alice saltando al frente de la lista- me toca en el edificio B en el piso 4 y en la habitación..226 con alguien llamada Isabella Swan- ella salio de enfrente de la lista y me apunto- te toca a ti

Me puse frente a la lista y dije- me toca en el edificios B en el piso 4 en la habitación 225 con…Uh!!... MIERDA ME TOCA CON MIKE!- Oh!... por que a mi?- mierda!- dije saliendo de delante de la lista

-Bueno… me toca a mi- dijo Rose poniéndose frente a la lista- me toca edificio B en el piso 4 en… 223con… NO! JESSICA no pude ser porque?

-Bueno me toca- Dijo Jasper- en el edificios B con… Seth!. Bueno- se dio vuelta hacia nosotros con una sonrisa- nos toca a todos de vecinos y me toca con Seth

-Tu sonríe a mi me toco con el depravado, engreído y mujeriego de Mike- dije bufando

- Si, y a mi me toco con la hueca, perra e hija de papis Jessica- Dijo Rosalie con cara de asco

-Bueno yo no conozco a mi compañera y espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo Alice

Tomamos nuestras maletas y salimos de la recepción. Cuando llegamos a nuestras piezas todos nos despedimos con la mano y entramos las habitaciones tenían una mini-sala y se conectaban con tres puesta, dos dormitorios y 1 baño estaba a la derecha, me dirigí a la habitación de la derecha y que era la mas cerca del baño. Era con paredes azules, una cama de dos plazas con cobertor blanco y rayas azules una alfombra azul, la cama estaba al frente de un televisor de plasma con un DVD, al otro lado de la pieza se encontraba un escritorio de madera y una pizarra blanca al lado del escritorio. Puse mis maletas encima de la cama, mi computadora portátil en el escritorio, empecé a ordena mi ropa, mis libros y mis discos, cuando escuche que la puerta se abría pero la ignore y seguí guardando mis cosas. Sentía que alguien me miraba me di vuelta… allí estaba Mike. Uno chico de mi edad con pelo rubio, ojos azules y flaco

-hola Cullen… por que escogiste esta pieza?- me pregunto con tono irritado

- porque te tengo que dar explicaciones?- le pregunte

- bueno... Olvídalo agradece q estoy de buen humor y te dejo esa pieza

OKEY algo no calza aquí

- y que mosco te pico- dije mirando de una forma rara- porque estas a si?

-bueno conocí a una chica en el verano y resulta que esta en el instituto este año

- pobre chica y quien tiene tan mala suerte?- le pregunte con una sonrisa inocente

-eso no te importa - dijo irritado

-no me culpes por nada... y si ella no se fija en ti?

-la voy a cortejar

-y si no funciona?- le pregunte

-claro que va a funcionar- dijo el con su muy alto ego, se creía el mas mino del internado

-de ha cuerdo…- dije rodando los ojos.

"Será mejor salir de este lugar antes de lo mujeriego se pegue" pensé

Abrí la puerta, me asome y vía Alice con la hermosa chica del auditorio, era mucho mas hermosa de cerca

-Edward ven- me llamo Alice- Edward esta es Bella - a si que se llama Bella lindo nombre le queda perfecto pensé- mi compañera de habitación, mi nueva mejor amiga y mi nueva hermana. Bella el es Edward es mi mejor amigo desde que soy pequeña y es mi medio-hermano.

Bella me miro a los ojos y yo me perdí en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, ella se ruborizo

-hola - dije aun sin separa la vista de sus ojos- es un gusto Bella

-ho-ola...un gusto- dijo ella y se sonrojo mas y bajo la mirada

"ah! ES MUY LINDA!..."

-bueno... Ahora. Vamos a ver al resto del 'grupo'- dijo alice y nos arrastro a Bella y a mi frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper. Toco la puerta y Jasper abrió la puerta

-hola- nos dijo el

-hola, Jasper- dijimos Alice y yo

-Jasper ella es Bella, mi nueva amiga-hermana y compañera. Bella el es Jasper uno de los del 'grupo'- dijo Alice poniéndose al lado de Jasper

-hola Jasper es un gusto- le dijo ella

- igualmente- le respondió

-bueno vamos a buscar a Rose- dijo alice empujándonos a los tres a la puerta de la pieza de rosa

Jasper toco la puerta y Rose se asomo

-hola- dijo ella a todos y miro a Bella - hola, soy Rosalie, amiga de esta enanita y hermana de Jasper. Y tu eres...

-soy Bella- se sonrojo "ahí que linda, CALMATE!" pensé y me grite - y soy compañera de habitación de Alice

-bueno vamos a buscar a Emmett?- dijo Jasper

- claro- dije. Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Emmett, y por suerte no se escuchaban gritos. Toque la puerta y salio un muchacho de estatura mas baja que la mía y con lentes

-hola, soy Edward se encuentra Emmett- le pregunte. Cuando es cuchamos una risa muy familiar atrás y salio Emmett

-hola- nos dijo el-este es Ben mi compañero, Ben estos son Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y... Bella eres tu?- le pregunto a Bella y ella se sonrojo. Emmett empezó a reír. Tomo a Bella y le dio un abraso de oso

- Emme-ett… me… asfi-ixias – le dijo Bella con un susurro, el la soltó y la miro. No puede detener la rabia que me dio cuando el la tomo y no ser yo

- Y que ases aquí?- le pregunto, y ella se sonrojo

- porque te tengo que dar explicaciones? – pregunto fingiendo enojo, Emmett se echo a reír mas fuerte

-que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?- les pregunte, todos asintieron

---

Estábamos en el patio principal todos sentados en forma de circulo, debajo del árbol que siempre nos sentábamos

- bueno Bella de donde conoces a Emmett?- le pregunto Jasper

- bueno… lo conocí hace 6 años, en mi casa – le respondió a todos

- y como? – pregunto con tono irritado Rose

- mi mamá y su mamá son amigas y se juntaron un día y desde ahí soy amiga de 'roca Emmett' – todos nos echamos a reír

- y cuantos años tienes? Y de donde vienes?– le pregunto Jasper

- tengo 17 años y soy de Los Ángeles- le dijo

Pasamos el resto del día hablando y conociéndonos más y riéndonos de Emmett y sus ocurrencias. Pero no pude evitar en no fijarme en las frívolas miradas que le lanzaba Rosalie a Bella. Todo estaba bien hasta que escuche…

- EDDIE!! - todos me miraban con os ojos abiertos.

* * *

**NA: // Ola este es mi primer fic, espero qe les guste**

**y qiero agaradecer muchoooooo a mis amigas: _Belu, Baby y Mely _qe me an apollado dando grandes ideas para este FIC, las qiero muxo**

**Plis, me dejen Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para darles vida en este fic

**Summary:** Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R

* * *

~ CAPITULO 2: **Inconvenientes... y compras**

Y aquí venia mi peor pesadilla con patas... la loca y lunática de Tanya. Todos me miraban con los ojos como plato excepto por Bella

Séme tiro encima de mis piernas y enrosco sus manos al rededor de mi cuello

- hola Eddie- me dijo con voz seductora "que asco" pensé

- por Dios Tanya que a ceses?- le pregunte

- solo viene a saludarte, mi amor- dijo con cara de ángel, el semestre pasado le dijo a todos que éramos novios cosa que no es cierta- y quien es ella? - pregunto mirando a Bella con cara de odio

- Bella es un chica nueva - le dije

- porque este año serás mió y de nadie mas - ella dijo y miro a Bella - el es mió ni te atrevas a tocarlo!

- si, seguro y por que no te vas con tus amigas…- … creídas, perras y entupidas todas iguales a ti - y ahora ándate! – le dije en susurro empujándola claro no con mucha fuerza de mis piernas para que soltara mi cuello.

- bueno quien era ella?- pregunto Bella rompiendo el silencio

- bueno ella es Tanya… - dijo Jasper

- BELLA!- se escucho una voz a lo lejos todos nos dimos vuelta era el engreído de Mike venia corriendo se paro cerca de ella- hola Bella como estas?

- bien - y todos miramos a Bella ella se sonrojo - y tu?

- se conocen?- pregunto Emmett perplejo

- si bueno a el...

- no le tienes que dar explicaciones- dijo Mike interrumpiéndola

- CALLATE MIKE!- le grito Alice- Bella continua

- lo conocí en la playa La Push que queda cerca de Fork, pase dos semanas visitando a uno amigos en La Push

- Bella quieres que te haga un recorrido?- le pregunto muy animado y sentía que algo me carcomía por dentro y también mucha rabia

- no gracias estoy hablando con ellos

"SI, LE DIJO QUE NO, esperen porque estoy tan feliz?" pensé

- bueno nos vemos mas rato

- si claro adiós- mike se fue

- o dios mió que insoportable - dijo Rose y todos asentimos

- que es tarde nos tenemos que ir a las habitaciones- dijo Jasper un poco alterado. Todos nos paramos y empezamos a caminar al edificio B

Llegamos a el cuarto piso y nos despedimos. Entre a la habitación y me metí en mi pieza y me tire en mi cama no pensaba hablar con Mike. Pero...

- Cullen - hablando del _rey de Roma_

- que quieres Newton?

- solo vine a decirte que Bella va a ser mía este año y que no te metas en esta relación

-CALLATE Y SAL DE MI PIEZA! - le grite me pare de la cama y lo empuje fuera de mí pieza. Esta ves le puse llave a la puerta

Me acosté en la cama ya que no tenia nada que hacer y no se cuando me quede dormido

Me despertó mi celular.

-Alo!?- Escuche una voz femenina - Edward?

-Si?- conteste adormilado

-habla Bella- Bella? La hermosa Bella? Espérense… que me pasa?- Alice me dijo que te llamara para decir que vamos al centro comercial

-te recomiendo llevar zapatos cómodos- le advertí

-gracia lo tendré en cuenta -me dijo- ya me tengo que ir nos vamos a juntar en el jardín principal bajo el árbol, el mismo que nos juntamos hace un rato

-ya gracias Bella por avisarme- le dije - nos vemos

- chao!- me dijo y colgó

Me dirija al baño. Me lave la cara para que se me quitara el sueño. Por mala suerte me encontré con _él_, cuando salí del baño. Me dirigía a mi pieza cuando escuche…

- Hola - me dijo con una sonrisa

- que quieres Newton?

- bueno yo solo te que ría preguntar, donde vas a salir con mi futura novia?

- solo cállate Mike - le grite y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Cuando llegue a el jardín todos estaban parados esperándome

-Y SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE LLEGAS TAN TARDE!?- me pregunto una Alice muy irritada y alterada

- solo te puedo decir "Mike" en mi defensa – le dije

-bueno quedas perdonado- me dijo - pero vamos a comprar!!

-Emmett y yo vamos en mi auto- dijo Rose

-Alice y yo en mi auto-dijo Jasper

-bueno entonces voy con Bella- la mire, Bella asintió mientras se sonrojaba

Entramos al auto y baje la música para ponerla de fondo

-Claro de Luna?- me pregunto al es cuchar la canción

-no creí que te gustara la música clásica

-solo conozco a mis favoritos- me dijo

-también es uno de mis favoritos – y empezamos a escuchar la música y a sumergirnos en ella, que dando en un silencio, pero no era incomodo…

Llegamos al Mall y Alice empezó a empujarnos a todos a las tiendas. "Alice la pequeña huracán ataca" pensé. Entrábamos a una tienda distinta en 15 minutos y solo teníamos 2 minutos para probarnos las ropas. Bella como principiante de "compras con Alice" se empezaba a quejar de cosa que no se quería probar. Alice la ignoraba y muchas veces se que jaba de la ropa que Alice le pasaba. Y el otro problema ocurrió Bella quería pagar la ropa, Alice la seguía ignorando y empezaron a discutir

-yo pago es mi ropa- decía Bella

-yo te invite yo pago- decía Alice

-no quiero

- yo pago si o si

- no!

- paren las dos- decidí intervenir, me estaba aburriendo de esta absurda discusión- les daré una solución que creo que les gustar a ambas- les dije- porque no pagan mitad y mitad?- les pregunte

- buena idea - me dijo Alice

- tienes algún problema Bella?- le pregunte

- no…

Después del problema todo estaba, _normal_ (si se puede decir normal)

Pasaron más cuatro horas insoportables, más de 75 ropas probadas, 50 ropas compradas y 30 bolsas en total nos sentamos y nos pudimos sentar a comer… después de una hora quejándonos de que teníamos hambre y Alice no nos dejaba para

-Saben a mi me gusta comprar… pero con Alice es realmente agotador - dijo Bella y todos nos reímos- y creo que hasta estresante

-no te dije de broma lo de los 'zapatos cómodos'- le dije

- si, y te agradezco mucho – me dijo

-toda vía quedan algunas tiendas- todos hicimos una mueca de dolor

-AH!!- nos quejamos todos

- bueno pero queda para otro día

-AH!!- nos seguíamos quejando

- ya, paren!!- nos grito

-no puedo creer que después de tantos años siendo tu hermano y amigo no te canses de comprar - le dije

-si, nunca me voy a cansar- me dijo sonriendo

-Alice- dijo Bella- de donde sacas tanta energía?

- no se…- el dijo

- cuanta azúcar consumió tu mamá cuando estaba embarazada de ti?- le pregunto

- nosotros no sabemos eso pero talvez como esta ahora su peso en azúcar- le dije, todos rieron

- jajajaja!!! Muy gracioso Edward- dijo Alice en tono sarcástico

Cuando llegamos al internado eran las 8 de la tarde

- y que hacemos mañana?- pregunto Emmett

-que tal su vamos a la piscina?- dijo Rose

-buena idea y podremos usar las cosas que compramos!- dijo Alice

- de a cuerdo, mañana en la piscina- dijo Jasper y todos asentimos

Llegamos a nuestras habitaciones. Entre a mi pisa lo mas sigiloso posible para que cierta personita no me escuchara entrar y se pusiera latoso. Por suerte no lo encontré. Puse las bolsas sobre mi cama y empecé a acomodar la ropa. Me acosté y empecé pensar de donde la había visto antes, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba soñando con ella, mi ángel, mi hermosa ángel, mi hermosa ángel Bella

* * *

**NA// ola dejo un nuevo cap. espero que les guse**

**de verdad agradesco sus Alerts, Reviews**

**Y QIERO AGRADECER MUXOOOO A _Alea Jacta Est_ QE ME AVISO DEL PROBLEMA AL SUBIR EL PRIMER CAP.**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECER A MIS AMIGAS: _BABY, BELU Y MELY (LAS QIERO MUXO)_**

**ALGUNOS REVIEWS!!! NO ME IMPORTA SI SON CRITICAS O PREGUNTAS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para darles vida en este fic

**Summary:** Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R

* * *

~ Capitulo 3: _**piscina**_

Edward POV`S

Me desperté y me fui a bañar y me vestí.

Y Baje a desayunar entre y me senté con mis amigos

- hola buenos días- le dije a todos y me senté en la mesa con la bandeja con comida

-hola- dijeron al unísono

-vamos a la piscina - dijo Alice muy animada y miro a Bella- tu te tienes que poner el bikini que te compre- Bella iba a protestar y Alice siguió- te lo pones si o si señorita

-Bueno mamá- dijo ella y todos reímos

Después de desayunar, todos subimos a las habitaciones. Me puse el traje de baño, mis hawaianas, mis lentes de sol y tome mí toalla

Salí de mi habitación me dirigí hacia la piscina y allí me encontré con Emmett que estaba al lado de la piscina en una reposeerá

-hola- me dijo, mientras llagaba Jasper- Hola Jasper

-Hola- nos dijo, yo ponía las cosas en una reposeerá que estaba al lado de la de Emmett

Y llagaron las chicas, Bella se veía hermosa estaba usando un mini-short blanco y un top azul

-Hola chicos- nos dijeron las tres

-Hola- dijimos los tres. Pusieron sus cosas en las reposeerás cercanas

- Bueno, vamos a nadar?- dijo Alice, todos asentimos

Yo me estaba sacando la polera y aproveche de ver a Bella como se saco su mini-short y su top. Tenía puesto un bikini azul, que dejaba ver sus curvas, su linda piel blanca y sus hermanas largas piernas blancas. Levanto la vista y me miro y se sonrojo

-Bueno vamos al agua?- pregunte y Emmett me empujo a la piscina, pero yo me agarre de su brazo y se fue con migo al agua- EMMETT - grite - QUE RAYOS TE PASA?

- y a ti que me tiras al agua sin razón?- me pregunto con voz inocente

- ojo por ojo, diente por diente - le respondí. Y todos se empezaron a reír menos nosotros

-Emmett, tu ataca a Jasper y Rosalie, y yo me voy contra Bella y Alice- le dije en un susurro, el asintió

Nos salimos de la piscina y ellos se estaban riendo es el suelo. Agarre a Alice y ella empezó a patalear y la tire dentro de la piscina junto a Rose que ya Emmett había tirado. Y Bella se paro de un soplo y empezó a correr al alrededor de la piscina, yo la estaba a punto de alcanzar cuando de resbalo y se estaba cayendo de espalda, lo mas rápido que pude la alcance a agarrar de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo que se sentían como pequeñas cargas eléctricas donde mi cuerpo y el de ella se tocaban, antes de que se golpeara con el piso, tenia los ojos cerrados. Me que de atónito que era mas bella de cerca y no con seguía descifrar de donde la había visto antes

- Bella estas bien?- le pregunte, abrió los ojos, me miro y se sonrojo

- S-si, gra-acias Ed-ward – me dijo. La puse de pie, soltándola y dejando un vació donde su cuerpo toco el mio

- Bella! estas bien?!- pregunto Alice, que estaba dentro de la piscina con el resto de los chicos

- bueno van a meterse a la piscina o no? - pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa en su cara

- bueno… - dijo Bella

- crees que te as salvado? – le pregunte con un susurro en su oído, se estremeció y me miro. La a pegue a mi cuerpo, sintiendo nuevamente esas cargas eléctricas que pasaban por nuestros cuerpos y sentía como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mió.

Salte a la piscina con ella pegada a mi cuerpo

---

- Bueno, por que no apostamos – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en su cara

- WOW que raro Emmett quiere apostar – dijo Alice en tono sarcástico todos reímos excepto por Emmett

- bueno y que seria esta ves? –pregunto Rose

- quien de 10 vueltas a la piscina gana y llegue primero gana- dejo el

- que hace el que pierda- le pregunto Jasper

- tendrá que cumplir con 2 penitencias, creadas por el ganador- dijo Emmett

- bueno empecemos- dijo Alice, todos nos pusimos en una orilla de la piscina- en sus marcas...listos...FUERA!!  
Todos partimos, empezamos a nadar y ya estábamos en la vuelta 9 estaba en segundo lugar, primero iba Emmett y al resto no lo alcanzaba ver, Emmett toco la orilla luego yo y siguió Jasper, las chicas empataron. Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-bueno que tenemos que hacer - pregunto Alice

-bueno tengo que pensar mañana les dijo- dijo el con su con una risa en la cara. Todos estábamos asentados tomando sol en las reposeerás. Cuando escuche esa voz muy enfermarte

- EDDIE - grito ella que venía en dirección a la piscina

- hola Tanya- le dije, con una sonrisa más falsa que su nariz, se sacó la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo, dejando a exponer un microscópico bikini que se veía de una forma muy grotesco. Pero ella no se conformó con eso vino y se sentó en mi regazo y con sus manos rodio mi cuello y acerco su rostro al mío

- hola mi amor como estas? - me pregunto tratando de sonar… _sexy_ me estremecí

- bien Tanya - le dije de una forma muy hostigado y también de una forma fría

- Eddie me preguntaba si podíamos salir hoy en la noche - me dijo sin separar su cara de enfrente de la mía

- no puedo tengo cosas que hacer - le mentí

- bueno será otro día Eddie- dijo ella,- y que te parece y hacemos otras cosas... - lo dijo de una forma tratando de tener un tono seductor y acercando sus labios a los míos, saque sus manos de alrededor de mi cuello

- Tanya después hablamos - dije en un tono irritado

- bueno Eddie si tu quieres - dijo parándose de mi regazo y dirigiéndose a la piscina- te quiero amor - y entro a la piscina

Me puse a mirar a mis amigos y Alice me miraba con cara de asco, me reí al ver su excreción, Emmett estaba tratando de no reírse pero... no resistió mucho. Mire a Bella, Alice Rose y Jasper estaban en shock

- bueno vamos a nadar - pregunto Emmett y le mire asesinamente - solo un ratito más - dijo como niño que no se quería ir de un parque de diversiones

- bueno un ratito más - le dije, este empezó a dar saltitos y todos nos pusimos a reír

- vallan ustedes, yo solo voy a mojarme los pies en la orilla- dijo Bella y todos la miramos esta se sonrojo

Todos nos caminábamos para llegar a la piscina y de esta Tanya se estaba saliendo camino a mi lado y me miro de una forma seductora y yo me fingí estremecer y todos rieron bajo para que ella no escuchara. Nos metimos a la piscina yo me quede apoyado en una orilla y la empecé a observar era muy linda tenia la piel muy blanca y suave, un cuerpo con las curvas perfectas, su cara era muy linda sus dos grandes ojos chocolate, sus labios rosados rellenos que ansiaba tanto tocar con los míos. Es hermosa pensé, ella levantó la vista, me miro se sonrojo y agacho la vista

Mire que estaba asiendo el resto y estaban de lo lindo haciendo guerra de agua. Luego todo ocurrió muy rápido escuchamos un grito de Bella y ella no estaba y en donde ella estaba, estaba Tanya " mierda" pensé y nade muy rápido donde Bella tenia los pies y estaba sumergida y con los ojos cerrados. Me hundí en el agua y la saque de la piscina y la puse en el piso todos me estaban rodeando

- Edward como esta?!- me preguntaba Alice sollozando y cubriéndose la cara con el cuerpo de Jasper

- trago agua!- le dije. Y sin pensarlo dos veces le estaba dando respiración boca-boca.

Apreté mi boca con la suya y sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección con la mía y la sensación era exquisita "1... 2... 3..." contaba y le apretaba un poca el pecho.

Después de repetir el proceso 3 veces, empezó a toser y la gire para que quedara de costado y pudiera botar bien toda el agua. Empezó a botar el agua y se tiro al piso a apoyándose en su espalda me miro a los ojos y se ruborizo

-que paso? - me pregunto jadeante y sentí todo su embriagador aliento entrando por mi boca

- te caíste dentro de la piscina - mire a Tanya quería matar a Bella - Tanya tengo que hablar con tigo - ella me miro y puso una carita angelical

- ya mi amor me parece - dijo ella la tome del codo y empecé a caminar lo mas lejos para que ellos no me escucharan

- tanya por que mierda hiciste eso? - le pregunte eufórico - Eddie me puse celosa de como la mirabas

- no me digas Eddie y ni siquiera soy tu amor, ni cariño y tampoco tu novio así que deja de meterte en mi vida! - le grite - no me gustas y no te quiero no me interesas métetelo en la cabeza he tratado miles de veces decírtelo por las buenas pero eres tan tonta que ni siquiera se te graba en la cabeza! - le termine de decir todo estaba completamente irritado

Me fui antes de que ella pudiera decir algo y me dirigí donde estaban mis amigos tratando de calmarme y al mirarla a ella me tranquilice

El resto de la tarde no paso nada solo las chicas estaban un poco asustadas por lo que les haria hacer Emmett

* * *

**NA// ola de nuevo**

**les dejo este cap de forma de selebrar de qe se acabaron las pruebas finales!!!**

**y simpre les agradecere (y nunca me cansare) a mis amigas: BELU, BABY Y MELY**

**y les agradesco a ustedes sus reviws, alertas y todas esas cosas**

**saludos y besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para darles vida en este fic

**Summary:** Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R

* * *

~ Capitulo 4: **_Implementos para las penitencias_**

Emmett POV' S

Me desperté muy contento en la mañana hoy las chicas tenían que saber que les tocaba hacer y me gustaron las ideas que tuve para cada una

Baje para desayunar y todos ya estaban en la mesa me senté

- hola - les dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

- hola - me contestaron todos

- bueno que tenemos que hacer ahora? - pregunto Rose

- punto uno se acuerdan que eran dos penitencias es cierto - todos asintieron - primero tenemos que comprar algunas cosas

- OK y que seria - pregunto Bella

- en el centro comercial sabrán - les dije

Cuando llego Mike y miro a Bella esta se sonrojo

- hola Bella me pregunta si querías salir conmigo mañana? - le pregunto Mike

- bueno Mike es que yo... - le dijo ella

- claro que acepta - le interrumpí - mañana a las 19:30 - le dije y ella me miraba asesinamente

- ya nos vemos Bella - le dijo, pero ella estaba en shock

- por que mierda hiciste eso? - me pregunto Alice

- bueno es parte de la penitencia

- Emmett - susurro Bella - te odio

Y yo solo reí de su cara

En el centro comercial...

- Alice solo necesito que le compres un vestido para Bella y su cita con Mike - dije con una sonrisa - que sea corto y con escote - le dije a Alice ella sonrió - y tengo que saber tu talla Alice te tengo que comprar un traje especial - Alice después de que me digiera su talla fuimos a comprar su 'traje especial' "esto va estar bueno" pensé

Entramos a una tienda de disfraces

- hola - me dijo la vendedora- en que puedo ayudarte

- hola necesito un traje muy especial y que tenga tan bien los accesorios - le dije con una sonrisa

- bueno y de que quiere el traje? - me pregunto

- quiero un traje de...

Alice POV' S

- bueno y de que quiere el traje - le pregunto la vendedora

- quiero un traje de... - Emmett se dio la vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa - duende... que le quede a ella - y me apunto "QUE DUENDE?! Emmett me las pagara" pensé

- bueno vamos a probarte los trajes - me dijo el vendedor y le di una mirada acecina a Emmett y el solo se rió

Me probé muchos trajes hasta que uno le gusto. Nunca pensé que era tan horrible comprar por obligación. "Nunca mas obligo a alguien comprar… esperen un momento me retracto claro que obligue a compara ropa a la gente a la fuerza" pensé .El traje era horrible para mi gusto, consistía en una polera amarilla, un saco verde, por la espalda termina cortado, pantalones rojos a la cintura con un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada, con unos calcetines rayados verde con blanco, un gorro de copa verde con un trébol en la parte derecha, con una peluca pelirroja y tenia hasta una 'olla de oro'

" nota mental matar a Emmett cuando termine esto". El compro el traje y salimos de la tienda

- ahora aprovecha de comprar algunas cosas, Alice no podrás comprar ropa por 3 días - me dijo Emmett tranquilamente

- QUE?! - grite eufórica - pero lo del traje!? - le pregunte

- son dos penitencias - y yo estaba en shock - y ahora a comprar el vestido a Bella

Entramos a mi tienda favorita…

Bella POV`S

Entramos a una tienda de ropa que empiece la tortura apenas entramos Alice me arrastro para que me probara un vestido con zapatos y accesorios. Me probé el vestido era largo con una abertura que llegaba a casi terminar mi muslo y tenia un gran escote, que hacia resaltar mucho mis pechos. Era de color negro que contrastaba con mi piel, tenia unos tirantes que cruzaban mi cuello, dejando al descubierto un poco mi espalda, también me puse los zapatos que tenían un poco de taco y un mini-bolso que Alice me había pasado

Era totalmente raro estar en una tienda así no ser reconocida y estar en una tienda así… y no usar esa horrible peluca rubia o llena de paparazzi. Y tener amigos que de verdad te aprecien por dentro y no por ser famosa, solo una persona aquí en mi nueva vida, por que eso era, conocía mi secreto y ese era mi primo Emmett…

- Bella sale ahora - me grito Emmett

- ya voy - le dije me mire al espejo y me sonroje al ver que corto era

- Bella! - me grito Emmett

- ya salgo!

Abrí la puerta y salí del probador camine donde estaba el resto y Alice empezó a saltar y grito emocionada cosas como 'yo sabia que te quedaría' y 'soy un genio para la moda'. El resto me quedaba mirando con la boca abierta

- Bella te ves hermosa - dijo Alice - te queda perfecto - me sonroje.

Mire a mi dios griego con ojos de esmeralda, el tenia los ojos abiertos y no me quitaba la vista de encima, me sonroje. Él me miro a los ojos y se fijo que lo miraba, aparto la vista y se paso la mano por el pelo de forma _nerviosa_

- bueno creo que ese vestido esta bien para la cita con Mike - dijo Emmett

- bueno me voy a cambiar - dije mientras me metía al probador

Me cambie de ropa por suerte, "Alice no me obligo a comprar más ropa" pensé. Y de repente uno vestido callo al piso ni si quiera sabia de donde había salido

- póntelo! - me grito Alice, y no pensaba ponérmelo - Isabella Marie Swan si no te lo pones en este momento te juro, que cuando pueda volver a comprar no te salvara de mi - me amenazo, "de acuerdo, de acuerdo me lo pongo" pensé me lo puse era de color blanco, era mucho mas corto, pero no tenia tirantes, que el otro me ruborice al vérmelo puesto, se ajustaba perfecto a mi cuerpo

- Bella sale ahora - me dij... ordeno Alice

- ya salgo - le dije salí del probador y me dirigí donde todos me estaban esperando

- WOW - dijo Alice - te que da perfecto amiga - me sonroje más

- gracias - dije algo tímida - me voy que cambiar - y me metí en el probador y me puse mi ropa salí y les pregunte si nos íbamos. Emmett pago el vestido y Alice pago el vestido que me obligo a probar

Llegamos al internado

Después de dejar las cosas que Alice y yo tuvimos que comprar en nuestra habitación nos juntamos en el jardín principal donde siempre nos juntábamos ahora

- bueno, ahora les diré las dos penitencias que tiene que hacer cada una: Alice tendrás que renunciar a las compras por 4 días y también con el traje de duende que te compre, te tendrás que poner el traje junto con la olla vacía y con un cartel que diga 'soy un duende desamparado por favor ayúdeme a completar la olla de oro' - dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mire a Alice estaba con cara de WTF - alguna duda Alice? -le pregunto el

- ... – silencio por parte de Alice

- bueno Bella como de viste ya sacar la conclusión tienes que ir a una cita con Mike y la segunda penitencia es que si el te trata de besar, le tienes que responder el beso - me dijo el con una gran sonrisa QUE?! BESARLO?! Luego me vengare - alguna duda Bella - el me pregunto y yo asentí

- cuando dices besar...? - le pregunte

- si el quiere un beso tu le respondes el beso -

- Emmett estas loco tendré que salir con Mike por una entupida penitencia? – le pregunte y el solo asentía

- Rosalie… tendré que escoger la ropa que te pondrás por 5 días y también… tendrás que…vagabundear y pedir limosnas- la cara de Rosalie se torno roja y exploto

- QUE?!, ESTAS LOCO?! – grito eufórica, se paro muy enojada. Nunca la vi tan enojada… solo cuando me manda esas miradas de odio, me estremecí al recordarlo

Alice POV'S

- bueno, nos juntamos en 15 minutos en la pieza de Alice... - dijo Emmett - Alice tu serás la primera en hacer la penitencia... Y cuando lleguemos a tu pieza espero tengas el traje puesto - porque yo la primera... Por que??

No pude más que aceptar e ir a mi pieza con Bella para ponerme el disfraz de duende

- Bella porque me pasa esto? - le pregunte cuando las dos entramos en la sala de nuestra habitación

- por lo menos no te toca salir con Mike - murmuro

- yo tengo que pedir dinero con un traje de duende!! - le dije - mejor me cambio de ropa antes de que lleguen -

Me metí en mi pieza y mire el traje era horrible y lo peor una olla

Sentí que tocaban a la puerta me cambie al horrible traje de duende y me tenia que sacar el maquillaje para reemplazarlo con otro que se viera bien con el traje

- ALICE!! - me grito Emmett - sale ya!

- ya voy - le respondí me asome por la puerta y todos me miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

**N.A.// Ola les dejo este cap. para concluir una semana jenial. Vi Luna Nueva (y en medio de la pelicula a mis amigos y a mi nos dio un ataqe de risa... bueno mas de alguno)**

**Mil gracias por lo Reviws, Alerts, Favorites y todas esas cosas**

**Y les agradesco mucho a mis amigas (en especial en este cap por todas sus idea y sujerencias):_Mely, Baby y Belu_**

**Algunos Reviws plis!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para darles vida en este fic

**Summary:** Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R

* * *

Capitulo 5:_** Cumpliendo apuestas**_

Alice POV´S

_- ya voy - le respondí me asome por la puerta y todos me miraban con una sonrisa burlona._

- bien Als toma tu olla y te diriges a la calle - yo obedecí salí al pasillo con el resto pisándome los talones bajamos al primer piso por el ascensor y me puse al frente de la puerta y no pude avanzar mas

- vamos duende Als tienes que salir para que llenen tu olla - me dijo Emmett con tono burlo

Vamos Als tu puedes hacerlo... Vamos

- Vamos Alice - me dijo Jasper, están lindo pero no se fija en mi me ve como su mejor amiga...

Y salí al patio del instituto todos me miraban y se reían pero no me importaba, solo quería terminar con esto pronto camine lo mas rápido que puede a la calle con mis amigos y Emmett detrás mió riéndose y tomando fotos

- estas fotos van a Facebook - dijo Emmett - bueno Als te pones en esa esquina - me dijo apuntando - y claro no se te puede olvidar esto... -dijo pasándome un cartel

- ya voy - le arranque el cartel de las manos y me puse en la esquina apoyada en la reja del internado acomode la olla a mi lado y con el cartel a mi lado empecé a pedir dinero pero nadie me pescaba y Emmett estaba mirándome con cara de burla. De ves en cuando alguien me daba una moneda y también aguantándose la ganas de reí

- oh! Sino es Alice Cullen - dijo esa voz tan familiar e irritante Jessica y Laurent con su grupito de zorras

- hola Jessica y Laurent - lea respondí de forma cortante, y las ignore

- y que haces - pregunto Jessica con una sonrisa boba en la cara

- estas ciega... Estoy pidiendo dinero disfrazada de duende - les conteste con voz irritada y tratando de ignorarlas otra ves - ahora pueden irse? - les pregunte ya muy irritada

- No! - me grito Laurent. En eso paso un niño corriendo con un helado choco con Jessica y el helado callo en su escote. No puede aguantar la risa por ver su cara roja de enojo al darse cuenta lo que hizo el niño salio corriendo

- NIÑO ESTUPIDO!! - grito irritada Jessica, podía escuchar la risa de Emmett. De repente un perro se le tiro encima y empezó a lamer el helado, Jessica se movía de un lado a otro y parecía que estaba bailando con el perro. Se me prendió la ampolleta tome el cartel y por el otro lado anote 'vean a la pareja de perros bailando'

- pasen a ver el espectáculo de nuestra pareja bailando y no olviden cooperar - el resto del grupo de zorras me miraban con odio. Mucha gente se empezó a juntar y yo paseaba con la olla llena para ir donde Emmett que estaba tirado en el piso riendo como el resto

- Aquí tienes tu olla con el dinero - le dije y empuje la olla a sus brazos - listo feliz - le pregunte

- si mu-ucho - me respondió entre risas

- bueno yo me voy no quiero usar esto ni un minuto más - le dije y todos me siguieron al edificio

---  
Rosalie POV'S

Estábamos en la habitación de Alice y de Bella (como la aborrezco). Alice ya se había cambiado de ropa y estábamos en la sala

- bueno - dijo Emmett - ahora le toca a... Rosalie - oh! Genial me toca (nótese el sarcasmo) - bueno Alice tienes que maquillar a Rose como un vago - entupido y descerebrado Emmett no puede ser mas idiota?

Alice me tiro del brazo y me metió en su pieza, tomo mi ropa y con sombra para ojos oscuro en peso a machar mi top. Me maquillo la cara como si estuviera sucia me izo ojeras con sombra morada y con el delineador un poco corrido. Y por ultimo tomo mí amado pelo y le puso talco para que estuviera mas opaco. Y también tuve que romper mis pantalones por la podilla, pierna y en la base. Me mire al espejo WOW si parezco baga

- WOW buen trabajo - le dije a Alice

- gracias si lo se - y se fue de la pieza

- Rosalie sale ahora!! - me grito Emmett. Salí de la pieza todos me miraron atónitos y se echaron a reír. Mire a todos asesinamente especialmente a Bella (no se porque pero su cara me resultaba tan familiar) pero no la soportaba juraba que nos ocultaba algo

- bien terminemos con esto de una vez - dije saliendo al pasillo con la frente en alto.

Ya en la calle me puse en la esquina que también Alice uso en su penitencia. Y empecé a vagabundear me daban monedas de $50, $100 y algunas de $500. Ya llevaba mas de $5000 cuando un invecil choca conmigo... era el idiota de Mike también vestido de vago

- también perdiste una apuesta - le pregunto

- una ap...? - susurro- Si una si una apuesta - dijo dubitativo y con una sonrisa idiota en la cara - bueno me tengo que ir - y salio corriendo

Me divuela y vi a la tonta y psicópata de Tanya

- hola, as visto a Eddie - me pregunto

- si lo e visto...? - me llego un mensaje de Edward decía: _'no le digas donde estoy_' le iba a responde pero se me ocurrió una idea le respondí _'que __gano con eso?_'. Tanya me veía con duda

- mira te digo donde esta… - sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Me llego un mensaje ' _te doy $100.000 pesos. Dile que estoy en mi pieza_' bueno me convenció - esta en su pieza - le dije

- ahí gracias! - me dijo y se fue

Termine de recolectas la plata que Emmett me había dicho. Se la pase y me fui al tiro a bañar, salí de la ducha me fui a mi pieza y en contre un conjunto horrible y una nota a su lado '_tienes que cumplir tu otra penitencia. Atte. Emmett_'. maldito Emmett me tuve que vestir con el conjunto horrible. Salí de la pieza al comedor para la cena deberían estar todos ahí. Como sospeche estaban todos aquí

- bueno solo queda la penitencia de Bella - dijo Emmett. Ella se paro

- Emmett tengo que hablar con tigo - y lo tiro del brazo para llevárselo

- que le dirá? - pregunto Jasper

- no se no me interesa - dije y me pare para ir a sacar algo de comida

Bella POV'S

Tenia que hablar con Emmett, cuando salimos del comedor el rompió el silencio

- Bella que pasa? - me pregunto procurado

- Emmett te quiero mucho, pero si se enteran quien soy y e salido con Mike se va a ver mal... - le dije agachando la cabeza, el me levanto la cara para que lo viera

- nadie se va a enterar Bells no te preocupes - me dio un abraso, me sentía pésimo si alguien se enteraba cual era mi pasado real todo se enredaría en mi vida

---

En la mañana Alice me saco a la fuerza de la cama. Me duche y Alice me esperaba con un conjunto como todas las mañanas

Bajamos al comedor para tomar desayuno me daba la impresión de que todos los días habían mas estudiantes, nos sentamos en la mesa y solo faltaba Emmett y Rosalie

- Hola, donde esta Emmett? - Les pregunte, el que tenia con hablar

- Esta escogiendo la ropa de Rosalie - Jasper dijo. Estaba mirando a la puerta esperando Rubro Emmett. De Emmett con entro atrás Rosalie y esta se cubría con el cuerpo de Emmett. Cuando llegaron a la mesa se pudo apreciar bien la ropa de Rosalie, todos empezamos a reír excepto por ella. Rosalie me liquido con la mirada, no se que se le de hice a ella, era muy amable con migo cuando nos conocimos y ahora me mirara feo

- Que tengo Emmett con tigo hablar - me pare de la mesa y el me siguió

- Cambia por favor mi Penitencia - le roge

- No puedo, lo siento prima - me abraso

- Entonces me puedes cubrir 3 días tengo que hacer conferencia de prensa y firma de autógrafo la próxima semana? - le pregunté

- Bueno eso si puedo - me dio una sonrisa - si quieres no le puedes devolver el beso - me susurro, yo lo abrase más

- Gracias, tengo suerte de tenerte de familia-amigo - le susurre y le di un beso en la mejilla. Nos sentamos en la Mesa y todos nos miraban

- hablaron que? - Preguntó Alice

- Bella que me contó que tiene un problema en su casa y la próxima semana tiene que volver a L.A.- les dijo asentí y yo - y la tengo que ayudar - concluyo Emmett. Me gane una horrible mirada de Rosalie

- Pero si la próxima semana empiezan las clases - dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

- Lo sentimos Als pero tenemos que ir - le conteste

- Cuando se van? - Me pregunto Edward con su sonrisa torcida que se a través de tan sexy...

- El miércoles y volvemos el viernes en la noche - dijo Emmett

Estaba encerada en mi pieza con Alice torturándome me maquillo, me peino no quería llamar la atención y no quería ver tan provocadora para una cita con Mike

- Alice, no están importante, es solo Mike- le reclame. Cuando solo faltaban unos "detalles"

- Listo termine y ahora - me hizo mirarme en el espejo me veía mejor que cuando me las de maquillaje se encargaban de mi

- Te quedo bien - le dije y ella sonrió satisfecha

- Vamos Bells tienes que salir! - Me grito Emmett. Salí detrás de Alice a la sala, todos me miraban con la boca abierta, me sonroje

- Bueno tenemos que esperar una que llegue Mike - dijo Emmett y yo gemí con frustración - Bells relájate

- No puedo y tu sabes la respuesta - le dije cruzándome de brazos. Emmett se paro y me abraso, yo le respondí el abraso

- Nadie se va a enterar Bella - me susurro en el oído

- Eso espero - le respondí. Hasta que tocaron la puerta, que era que por supuesto Mike

- Hola, Bella - me dijo con vos que Trataba de sonar sexy, me dio asco, liquide un con Em mi mirada, el solo sonrió

- Hola, Mike - le dije con una sonrisa fingida - nos vemos luego - me despedí

Mike me llevo un su auto me senté en el auto de Mike y el no paraba de mirarme las piernas asqueroso época, y casi se ponía una babear. Gracias Emmett (nótese el sarcasmo) y me empezaba a mirar el escote nota mental matar a Emmett aunque es mi primo... lo MATARIA!!

Llegamos a restorán un muy lindo y agradable. , Mike espero que bajara del auto, cuando me bajaba del auto, Mike se aprovecho y me empezó a ver las piernas, que asco, al entrar nos recibió un Garzón

- Buenos días reservación tiene - le pregunto a Mike

- Si, Newton - dijo con una sonrisa

- Sígame - yo lo empecé a seguir con Mike a mi lado. Era genial pasar al lado de las personas y no te quedaran mirando con la boca abierta, con la peluca rubia estupida y molesta, ya que así nadie me identificaba como Isabella MacCarthy la actriz estadounidense

Nos sentamos en una mesa bien apartada y eso me incomodo, el era tan… tan... atrevido... Y pervertido

* * *

Bueno voy a empesar a recomendar fic si y el primero en recibir una recomendacion es: ENTRE PATINETAS Y RAMPAS

* * *

**N.A// ola en este cap. voy a aclara algunas cosas (no me gusta acer notas del autor tan largas, pero no hay remedio):**

**1.- Bella no es reconocida x lo de la peluca**

**2.- Bella es una actris**

**3.- Emmett es su primo y no lo puede decir por qe todos saben qe el tiene una prima famosa**

**4.- Emmett en realidad sabia qe Bella su 'vieja amiga' venia al internado**

**5.- Bella trata de escapar de esa vida de famosa pero ya es muy tarde y no tiene otra opcion, qe ir a una nueva escuela donde Emmett trata de ayudarla con una nueva vida**

**6.- el pasado, presente y futuro de Bella esta marcada por la fama**

**qedo claro?**

**espero qe si**

**Muchaaaaaaaaas gracias por los Reviews, Alerts, Favoritos. ****Pero en vedad estoy muy agradecida, nose es mi primer fic y para mi llevar 4 cap. y tener 21 Reviews es mucho para mi**

**Y como siempre agradecer les a mis amigas: _Mely, Baby y Belu_**

**Y _Camii Hale_ (Camila) si eres EMO asumelo, te vistes como uno y escuchar musica EMO!!**

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

**_Fefitha!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para darles vida en este fic

**Summary:** Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un vejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R

Uno de mis cap. favoritos qe los disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 6: **Registrando la pieza de Bella y topándose con sorpresas**

Alice POV'S

Estábamos todos en mi habitación en la sala Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando Wii. Jasper era muy lindo y atento conmigo siempre me a gustado pero el me ve solo como su mejor amiga. Rosalie en su notebook, Edward se veía alterado se agarraba la nariz y caminada de un lado a otro ya me tenia mareada, y yo completamente aburrida... Idea tome mi idea celular busque a Bella en el Directorio y le escribí un mensaje

_"Bella puedo buscar algo en tu pieza, para ponerme_

_Als_"

Espere una respuesta llego

"_Claro Als pero me dices que sacaste_

_Bells"_

Salte de la felicidad y todos me quedaron viendo raro, los ignoran y me metí en la pieza de Bella. Me impresionó ver un gran espejo con cosméticos y muchos, nunca visto a Bella maquillada, porque tiene tantos. Olvídalo me senté mire todos sus gloss, sus encrespadores de pestañas, delineador y sombra para los ojos tenia muchas cosas, Estaba tan aburrida que empecé a ponerme todos los gloss, me gustaron muchos le preguntaré una Bella si me da algunos. Empecé un armario de su revisar, tenia mucha ropa linda, y busque en la parte de arriba del closet, con ayuda de una silla, encontré algo muy curioso era largo y fino muchos de esos eran, la tomo de la saque NO LO PODIA CREER, y empecé a chillar de emoción de repente, alarmado llego Emmett

- que paso!? - Me pregunto-gritó Emmett, con el resto en su espalda de los chicos en su espalda

- Encontré algo en el armario de Bella y nos lo tenia oculto - Emmett puso cara de horror

- Cosa que?! - Preguntó Jasper

- una... una... Cartera Gucci de edición limitada! - Exclamé, Em se relajo

- Gritaste y por eso! - Me pregunto Edward

- Si, no solo lo puedo creer se hicieron 50 de estas carteras ni si quiera yo pude concegi una - les dije, Rose se me acerco

- No lo puedo creer Bella y la tenia? - Dijo ella y yo asentí - Pero son muy raras y caras, son únicas, donde la encontraste? - me pregunto seguro que quiere saber si ay mas cosas, yo apunte arriba del closet. Ella se asomo por allí y abrió los ojos

- que encontraste? - le pregunte

- tiene otra iguales aquí arriba y ahí muchas mas - me dijo

- dámela, dámela! - le roge con carita de borrego a media morir

- bueno, OH! DIOS MIO, tiene carteras Dior! -

- y que tiene yo también tengo - le dije

- si, pero te acuerdas que en una revista que una famosa se mando a hacer con un modelo exclusivo - yo asentí - tiene una igual!

- no lo puedo creer! - le dije emocionada - pero... como Bella las consiguió? - Rose se encogió de hombros, siguió buscando mas carteras. Pasamos 30 minutos revisando la ropa de Bella tenia mucha ropa y sin hablar de sus zapatos eran hermosos y tenia muchos  
Rose, Jasper y Edward se fueron a dormir, yo me quede con Emmett en la sala

- Emmett tu sabes porque Bells tiene tanta ropa? - el se encogió de hombros es raro sabes el no dijo nada - estas esperando que Bella llegue? - le pregunte y el asintió y siguió viendo televisión.

Me metí de nuevo a la pieza de Bella, ya había visto toda su ropa y cosméticos, revise bajo la cama había una caja de zapatos, la abrí y no podía creer, era imposible una peluca rubia? también en la caja en contre unos lentes de contacto azules, para que tendrá esto me pregunte, tenia muchos maquillaje, aunque nunca la vi ponerse, iba una cartera de un modelo exclusivo solo echo para una persona, y esa famosa era una actriz, tenia una peluca y lentes de contacto y tenia cara conocida, si le pongo la peluca y los lentes de contacto, era igual. Decidí dejar todo en su lugar la peluca y los lentes de contacto

Después de 5 minutos la puerta se abrió y se llagaba a ver una muy enojada Bella

Bella POV' S

La cena había salido de maravilla, (nótese el sarcasmo) Mike era la persona mas irritante que he conocido Emmett me las va a pagar caro. No apartaba la vista de mi escote, de mis piernas, o mi trasero. Y era muy cochino para comer, hablaba con la boca llena era repugnante y tenia que besar

Cuando llegamos al internado, me fue a dejar a la puerta y me beso, era como decirlo sin ofenderlo... pero que más da fue asqueroso, repugnante cuando puso sus labios con los míos (o vio que no le respondí) me trato de meter su lengua obviamente no le di permiso. Y estaba entrando a mi habitación cuando encontré en la sala a Emmett y Alice, que me veía con los ojos abiertos

- Emmett mejor ándate si no quieres que te mate - le advertí

- bueno entonces adiós Als, adiós Bells - se despidió y salio corriendo por la puerta

- Als encontraste lo que buscabas en mi pieza

- si, Bella porque soportas a Emmett?

- porque somos amigos desde chicos - le dije - y porque somos primos - susurre y a Alice le brillaron los ojos cresta me escucho!!

- YO SAVIA QUE ERAS... - le tepe la boca

- shh... Cállate Als - ella empezó a hablar en mi mano - si te suelto no lo gritaras - ella sintió. La solté y me abraso

- no puedo creer que te conozca en persona, la mejor actriz juvenil - me seguía abrasando y empecé a llorar - Bella que pasa te molestaste con migo por mirar tus cosas... De verdad lo siento no pensé… -empezó a saca sus brazos de mi alrededor, embardad sonaba arrepentida, yo le devolví el abraso y empecé a sollozar - Bells lo siento... - no la deje continuar y la interrumpí

- Alice no es tu culpa, no estoy enojado contigo... - le dije

- entonces porque lloras - me pregunto

- porque en mi antiguo colegio era conocida por ser la ' mejor actriz joven', solo tenia amigos por conveniencia y por eso en las películas me ponía la peluca rubia y los lentes de contactos claro, para pasear por la calle y no ser reconocida pero todos sabían allí de mi nombre por eso, me cambie de colegio y me cambie de nombre y sabia que Emmett mi primo me ayudaría a no ser reconocida... Pero por favor Alice no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Rosalie, ni a Jasper y ni siquiera a tu hermano - ella asintió - este es un secreto familiar y te lo confió hermana - ella me abraso mas fuerte - te quiero Als

- te quiero Bells - me respondió

- ahora tenemos que decirle a Emmett - le dije y ella asintió

- Bella y si le damos un susto a Emmett - me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo quería venganza de Emmett por lo de la cita con Mike

Emmett POV'S

Entre a mi pieza y me acosté en mi cama puse algo de música y empecé a pensar Bella me va a matar y si cuando estamos solos en el avión, me tira!! O me deja atorado en el baño sabia que Bella era muy vengativa...

Que ropa le obligare a vestir mañana a Rose, siempre la e querido pero si ella no me quiere ella es hermosa porque se fijaría en mi?  
Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche sonar mi celular. Mire el identificador a llamada era Bells que pasara

- alo? - Pregunte - Bella que paso?

- Em necesito que vengas a mi pieza ahora, por favor - me dijo

- ya voy en 30 segundos estoy fuera de tu pieza - le dije

- gracias - dijo débil

Me pare de la cama apague la música y salí de mi pieza, era cosas de dar un par de pasos y estar en su pieza

Toque la puerta de su habitación y escuche pase entre

- Bells donde estas? - le pregunte

- aquí Em - escuche que hablaban de su pies. Entre a la pieza y Bella estaba de espaldas con la peluca puesta

- Bella que pasa? - le pregunte, no respondió me estaba asustando - Bella que pasa y porque estas con la peluca puesta? - me acerque a ella y no me respondía - Bella por favor respóndeme - estaba urgido y preocupado. La tome por los hombros y hice que me miraba y me quede de con cara de WTF

Era Alice!! Que asía con la peluca de Bella??

Ella empezó a reír y atrás escuche la risa de Bella y sentí un flash de cámara que venia de donde estaba Alice. Ellas seguían en el piso riéndose y yo en shock. Me pare y tome a Bella y esta seguía riendo

- entonces como se entero Alice? - le pregunte a Bella. Ella me miro y sonrió

- Alice registrando mis cosas la encontró la peluca y los lentes de contacto - me dijo - o si esta foto va a Facebook - dijo apuntado la cámara

- bueno, todavía tengo las fotos de ella como duende - me encogí de hombros - y de Jessica cuando el perro se la echo enzima - les dije a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos

- quiero ver esas fotos!! - me grito Alice

- bueno... Pero volviendo al tema Alice te tienes que quedar callada de acuerdo - ella asintió

- así primo ya lo prometió, yo confió en ella y en su palabra - me dio un abraso y también abraso a Alice. Estuvimos abrasados por un rato y luego nos soltamos

- me tengo que ir buenas noches - les dije saliendo

- buenas noches - me respondieron

* * *

**El fic qe recoiendo esta ves es: objetivo:imitar a Bella Swan**

**es muy bueno XD**

* * *

**N.A// Ola estoy muy feliz!!!!! sali de 8 y estoy en I medio!!!**

**Pero tambien muy triste ya qe perdi a dos grandes amigas este año Camii Hale o Camila pasamos muchos buenos momentos ablando de fic y de estupideses, te extrañare muxoo qe no se te oldiden los buenos momentos. y Dewi te qiero muxo qe nunca se te oldide y te extrañare muxo, el prox año te vamos a extrañar caleta, ya qe somos solo 6 y medio (contando a la Baby como medio)**

**Y cm siempre les agradesco a mis amigas: Baby, Belu y Mely (yo se qe tambien extrañaran a la Camila Y la Dewi)**

**Bueno algunos Reviews, pliz!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

**Fefitha!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los siguentes personajes qe leeran en este fic no me pertenecen (por desgracia o seria rica!!!. O Edward nunca estubiera cn Bella si no cn migo XD) sino le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Summary:** Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un vejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R

Qe lo disfruten!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 7: _**Pidiendo Explicaciones y explosiones sentimentales**_

Edward POV'S

Estaba muy nervioso todos conocían la reputación de Mike. Estaba acostado en mi cama escuchando música para tratar de relajarme. Cuando escuche que serraban la puerta de la sala, me levante de la cama y salí de mi pieza, entre en la sala y estaba Mike con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Tenía que saber que estaba pasando, pero ahora...

- hola Newton - le dije sin que nadie le borrara la sonrisa tonta de la cara - como te fue? - le pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresado pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro

- bueno... - dijo y su estupida sonrisa - ella es una chica, muy linda y besa excelente - apreté los puños repimiendo las ganas que tenia de golpearlo - ... Tiene unas piernas increíbles y tenia un escote, que le resaltaba los pechos y su piel blanca. Y besa increíble, sus labios se saben mover como si estuvieran hechos para ser besados por mi, y su lengua jugaba con la mía a la perfección con un exquicito sabor en nuestras bocas la piel de sus mejillas son muy suave. El vestido marcaba sus curvas, sobre todo su perfecto trasero... Que me tentaba acariciarlo - en ese momento Mike estaba babeando y mirando a la nada. Me enfurecía ver que el la tratara como un objeto, que no le importaran sus sentimientos, daba la impresión que solo se la quería llevar a la cama. Solo quería golpearlo, pero me controle. Entre a mi pieza y trate de dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenia la imagen de Bella besando a Mike

Bella POV' S

Estaba con Edward tan lindo, el se inclino y estaba apunto de posar sus labios en los míos y sentí un flash que daba a mi rostro y me di cuenta que eran paparazzi, me empezaron a rodear y a separar de Edward y de mis amigos ellos se iba

- no se vayan!! - les gritaba y se seguían alejando. No puede contener el llanto. Escudando que me llamaban a lo lejos. Abrí los ojos para encontrar una preocupada Alice

- Bella que ocurre? - me pregunte mientras lloraba en sus brazo - Bella tranquilízate - me consolaba

- Als? - le pregunte sollozando

- si que pasa Bells? - me pregunto

- prométeme que siempre serás mi amiga - le dije sollozando y entrecortado

- si Bella, siempre seré tu amiga, seremos mejores amigas por siempre - me dijo**  
**

- gracias - le dije

-porque me preguntas eso?

- porque tuve un sueno que estábamos caminando de lo mejor y los paparazzi me empezaron a seguir y ustedes... - no quise completar la oración

- y que pasaba con nosotros

- se... alejaban y me dejaban sola - le dije sollozando

- Bella nosotros somos tus amigos no te vamos a dejar...

- pero tu no sabes la que pensaran cuando se enteren imagínate la reacción de Jasper... de Rosalie... me odiara mas y Edward... - dije sollozando ni siquiera pude terminar la oración

- Bella relájate, si te quieren entenderán lo que hiciste - no le respondí - y sabes porque a Rosalie le caes mal? - me pregunto cambiando de tema, yo negué con la cabeza - es porque que... me tienes que prometer que no le dirás que sabes, pero con el dedito - me dijo alzando el dedo meñique yo lo enganche con el mío - bueno... ella cree que te gusta Emmett - me dijo rápidamente. Rosalie me odia porque cree que me gusta Emmett

- no te creo - le dije

- es verdad ella me lo dijo

- es que...

- que pasa?

- Emmett me contó un día que le gustaba una chica llamada Rosalie y que ella nunca se fijaría en el, por que no estaba a su altura... - le conté. Alice empezó a chillar y a saltar, casi me deja sin tímpano derecho

- es genial ahí... tenemos que juntarlos

- Bueno - dije con un bostezo

- tienes que volver a dormir - me dijo Alice - Buenas noches

- buenas noches Als - le dije quedándome dormida

Desperté a la mañana, toda la noche tuve pesadillas, era que mis amigos se alejaban o era que recordaba la sita con Mike y su asqueroso beso. Me entremetí en la ducha y entre a mi pieza y encontré un conjunto en la cama como todos los días. Me vestí y me arregle, tenia ojeras ya que no pude dormir bien, me tome el pelo en una media cola

Baje al comedor y estaban todos sentados en la mesa y me miraron

- buenos días, chicos - le dije y mire a Edward, me miro y en sus ojos avían enojo

- buenos - me dijeron todos menos Edward, me senté y quede al frente de el, me mirada con enojo sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes ya no estaban

- Bella nos tienes que contar que paso ayer en tu "cita" con Mike - suspire

- bueno... Mike me llevo a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante - sonreí al recuerdo de que pase sin ser descubierta. De repente Edward se paro y salio de la cafetería, me quede mirando la puerta extrañada de que se fuera de repente - que le pasa? - les pregunte y ellos se encogieron de hombros - bueno donde estaba... a si fuimos al restaurante y te tengo que agradecer a Emmett - dije sarcásticamente - por escoger ese vestido. Mike me paso viendo el escote, las piernas o el trasero - le dije mirando a Emmett con mucho enojo el solo me sonrió, y yo lo seguía mirando feo - a si y el besos... fue la cosa mas asquerosa que a pasado por mis labios fue horrible - dije mirando todavía a Emmett y se estaba riendo. Alice, Rosalie y Jasper me miraban en shock

No se que me paso, pero de repente empecé a sentirme completamente frustrada y no puede más explote. Me pare de la mesa tenia que ir a desahogarme. Me fui a la parte mas alejada de la escuela y empecé a llorar, solo llore no estaba segura de porque tenia que llorar pero lo hice

Escuche como sonaba mi celular, pero lo ignore. Después de mucho rato mire mi celular y me encontré con 34 llamadas perdidas las ignore y con mas de 20 mensajes de texto que decían donde estas?, llámame y porque saliste corriendo. Todos decían lo mismo, pero no me interesaba me dolían los ojos y tenia sueño. Mire la hora y eran las 14:47, tenia hambre pero no me importaba

Me pare y me dirigí a mi pieza, sabia que los chicos estaban almorzando a esta hora, entre en la habitación en la sala no había nadie, como lo pensaba estaban comiendo, me metí en mi pieza, puse llave, tome mi Ipod seleccione la música que quería escuchar en este momento, puse el Ipod en los parlantes, me puse a escuchar Evanescene y My chemical Romance ya que estaba deprimida, luego me fui a Linkin Park, porque quería gritar y sacarme la rabia de la cabeza gritando y finalice con Paramore, porque quería escuchar algo ligero y me quede dormida mientras escuchaba My Heart

Me desperté, ya me sentía mejor y me di cuenta que todo estaba oscuro mire mi celular, eran las 23:32 y me di cuenta que tenia nuevamente muchas llamadas perdidas y un mensaje por favor abre la puerta. Me mire al espejo y tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos, me veía fatal  
Abrí la puerta y me asome en la sala estaba todos en los sillones dormidos. Jasper estaba abrasando a Alice y ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho con un leve sonrojo. Emmett estaba en el suelo y tenia a Rosalie a su lado, ella estaba con su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de el, no podía ver a Rosalie, pero Emmett tenia una sonrisa en la cara. Y en el sillón individual estaba Edward, se veía tan lindo tenia un sonrojo en las mejilla, su pelo cobrizo estaba mas desordenado de lo normal, sus labios entre abiertos, mientras sentía a su embriagador aliento en mi cara y mirando fijamente sus labios rosados, suaves y carnudos. Me acuerdo cuando estábamos en la piscina y sentía sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Se empezó a mover en el sillón, piensa Bella, piensa... al baño. Me metí al baño

- Bella? - escuche la voz de Edward - Bella - me llamaba y toco la puerta - que pasa Bella? ábreme por favor - me pedía, bueno solo le tienes que abrir la puerta, me aproxime a la perilla, me tropéese y me pegue con la puerta en la cabeza

- AHY!

- Bella estas bien? - me pregunto - por favor ábreme la puerta - me pedía con su voz preocupada, no se como me pare y empecé a frotándome en la frente en donde me pegue. Abrí la puerta y estaba el con su sonrisa

- estas bien? - me pregunto yo asentí, tomo mi mano y la separo de mi frente, puso su otra mano en el lugar del golpe - me va a hinchar, mejor te pongo hielo - tenia su mano sobre la mía y me llevo con el al mini-bar y saco hielo, lo envolvió en una toalla y la puso en mi frente - que te paso que no contestabas tu celular, luego te salimos a buscar, entramos de la pieza y escuchábamos música muy fuerte y deprimente, tocábamos la puerta y no abrías, luego gritabas junto a la música y luego no se escucho nada. Seguimos tocando la puerta y no abrías - me dijo mirándome a los ojos y podía ver el dolor en su mirada. Le quite la toalla con hielo y empecé a caminar asta mi pieza. No me tenía que dejar llevar el tenia novia y se merecían uno al otro, por su belleza y yo... solo era yo. Solamente la gente se fijaba en mi porque era famosa, una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos. Sentí que me agarraban la muñeca, me detenían yo solo trataba de alejarme

- suéltame - le dije con voz quebrada, el no lo asía - suéltame ahora - le dije, me di vuelta y lo mire, evitando mirarlo a los ojos - suéltame ahora - ya se me acababa la paciencia y estaba aburrida de su actitud. Tome su mano y la arenque de mi brazo a la fuerza el me miraba atónito

Me metí en mi pieza y prendí el Ipod le puse play y empezó a sonar Paramore.

* * *

El Fic recomendado esta ves es... La trampa de Cupido

* * *

**N.A// Ola, si puse algunas de mis bandas favoritas**

**y estoy feliz x qe en los 10 + Paramore no a bandonado el rankien desde Agosto a Noviembre con Ignorance y ahora este en primer lugar cn Brick By Broring Brick XD**

**Bueno y cm siempre les agradesco muxooooo a mis amigas: Baby, Belu y Mely**

**Camii Hale estoy muy happy x tu noticia!!!!**

**Les qiero agradecer a ustedes mis lectore, dejadores de Reviews, ponedores a Favoritos y de Alertas**

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

_**Fefitha!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen (aun muajajaja) si no a Stephanie Meyer, qe me los presto un rato para poder acer este fic XD**

**Summary: Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un vejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R**

**Un nuevo cap. qe lo disfruten :P**

* * *

Capitulo 8: _**Explicaciones, Starbucks y secretos**_

Estaba acostada en mi cama, y escuche un ruido del balcón, estaba una persona en este abrió la ventana, estaba muy asustada con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí que se cargaban en la cama y empezaba acariciar reconocí su mano de inmediato, lo abrase

- que pasa Bella? - me pregunto

- que me quiero ir no se porque lo hice esto... no se porque vine a este lugar - le dije mientras lo abrasaba

- Bella quieres hablar conmigo y Alice - yo asentí

Salimos de mi pieza, toda vía abrasados y todos me miraban, Jasper me miraba procurado, Rosalie me fulminaba con la mirada, Alice esta muy procurada, no quería mirar a Edward pero no me pude resistí, estaba mirando, al piso, subió su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, se veían muy triste y con una mueca de dolor en los labios

- Bella que paso? - me preguntaba Alice, yo no dije nada y todavía abrasando a Emmett la abrase y ella respondió a mi abraso

- bueno mejor nosotros nos vamos - dijo Jasper empujando a Rosalie y Edward para que también saliera - adiós

- Bella estas bien? - me preguntaba Alice todavía abrasados, yo asentí - entonces porque no contestabas tu celular?

- Alice me quiero ir - le dije, ella soltó el abraso y me miraba con reproche

- no te pues ir Bella ni si quiera han empezados las clases

- si, lo se...

- Bella no te vayas ahora no lograras nada, y porque te quieres ir? - me preguntaba. Y Emmett solo nos miraba

- porque Rosalie me odia y menos voy a estar en su grupo y no se que le pasa a Edward, me mira... dolido y no se que le hice... - les dije, obviamente me miraba así como lo trate

- Bella no puedes huir de tus problemas... de nuevo y quédate un tiempo ya sabrás como se solucionan las cosas

- tienes razón Als... gracias los quiero mucho - les dije abrasándolos

- se que tengo el don de la palabra - dijo Emmett bromeando - y sabes prima que puedes confiar en mi - bueno ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueno a si que me voy a dormir - se separo de nosotras y se abrió la puerta

- buenas noches - dijimos Als y yo

- bueno yo me voy a acostar, buenas noches Bella - bostezo, y se despidió con la mano

- buenas noches

Estaba en mi pieza sin nada que hacer, ya había dormido toda la tarde. Perdí mi notebook y revise mi bandeja de entrada, tenia unos mensajes de mi mama, el papá de Emmett que era mi representante, y unos de mis amigos en la Push. Empecé a contestar los de mi mama que estaba en Londres. Luego de mis amigos en La Push tenia mensajes de Jacob, Sam, Paúl y Leah, me contaban lo que avían echo, los extrañaba mucho. Y el de mi tío que me mandaba el itinerario, con todas la cosas que tenia que hacer...

Me dio hambre y eran las 12, fui a la sala abrí el mini-bar, no había nada, Emmett paso por aquí, no había nada que comer, que ago no podía aguantar tenia mucha hambre. Busque en mi notebook "starbucks" me alegre solo tenia que caminar un par de cuadras para llegar. Tome mi bolso y salí de mi pieza

Entre y el rico olor a café me invadió, me sonaba el estomago. Me dirigí al mostrador, allí estaba un chico

- buenas noches - le dije

- buenas noches, soy Tyler - me dijo, examinándome con la mirada de arriba a bajo y con una gran sonrisa

- quiero un café late y unas galletas, por favor

- claro, tu nombre?

- Bella, mi nombre es Bella y cuanto es? - le pregunte

- $2500 pesos... pero si sales con migo es gratis - y me guiñó el ojo. Oh! Genial (nótese el sarcasmo) porque me pasa esto. Tome mi cartera y saque el dinero, se lo pase. Me dirigió una mirada con todavía la sonrisa en su cara

Me senté a esperar que me llamaran, mi mente empezó a volar que haría la próxima semana, los fans, las entrevistas, las sesiones de fotos y los paparazzis, lo peor la enfermarte peluca

- Bella - escuche que me llamaban, me pare y camine esta la barra - adiós Bella - me dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo

- adiós - le dije y tome mi café y las galletas

Llegue a mi pieza me eche en la cama y comencé a tomar mi café con las galletas. Cuando me comí todas las galletas y me tome todo el café, empecé a jugar con el envase de café y me di cuenta que tenia un número de teléfono, me irrite mucho, tire el envase a la basura.

Me fui a la sala y prendí la tele para ver una película, empecé a hacer zapping y estaba aburrido, me quede viendo un programa de farándula hablaban de Kellan Lutz, que cargaba que se metieran en la vida de los famosos donde quiera de estaba algún famoso un paparatsi lo seguía.

Era horrible y solo estaba pensando cuantas veces me han "atacado"

- En otras noticias, nadie sabe donde esta Isabella MacCarthy - me sobre salte al escuchar mi nombre - todo el mundo se pregunta donde esta ella - bueno creo que valió la pena venir si nadie me reconoce - si se presentara la próxima semana a una entrevista con uno de nuestros reporteros, una sesión de fotos y también una firma de autógrafos. Ahora les dejaremos con algunas escenas de sus película - empezaron a pasar las escenas, yo simplemente las miraba y analizaba como me veía, el rubio no me quedaba mal pero me prefiero en morena. Me empecé a reír

- que están gracioso - me sobre salte, al escuchar a Alice a mi lado - lo siento no te quería asustar

- no importa, mira la televisión - le dije

- sabes que te enconara cara conocida cuando, te vi por primera vez - me comento, sin quitar la vista del televisor

- enserio? - le pregunte, ella sintió - espero que el resto de los estudiantes no

- no te preocupes no le diré a nadie

- confió en mi mejor amiga - le dije

- me guardas un secreto? - Me pregunto

- claro, como si no conocieras ninguno mió - le dije sarcásticamente

- bueno es que yo... - corto la oración

- tú?

- yo... soy... tu... fan - me dijo atropelladamente

- enserio? - le pregunte y ella asintió - que quieres un autógrafo? - ella negó

- me pregunta si...

- si? que?

- si te puedes poner la peluca para sacarme una foto contigo? - me pregunto tímidamente - solo si tu quieres, claro

- claro que quiero, ago cualquier cosa por mis fans - se le ilumino el rostro - pero tiene que ser otro día, seria raro que de la noche a la mañana tuvieras una foto conmigo

- de acuerdo pero me la debes -

- se me ocurrió una idea, no es cierto que tengo que viaja unos día y les dije que tenia que ir a L.A. - le dije y ella asintió - voy a estar firmando autógrafos, aquí en N.Y., y puedes ir a pedirme un autógrafo, claro que me llamas para acerté pasar antes y puedes ir con uno de los chicos - le dije y ella empezó a saltar

- buena idea, espera a que le diga a Rose - dijo saltando, me quede en shock Rosalie mi fan - no le digas a Rosalie que lo sabes me mataría, es su secreto

- no le diré nada, relájate

- bueno como le diremos que a los chicos? - me pregunto

- di les que ganaste un concurso, para conocerme, eres mi fan no les debería extrañar que ganaras un concurso - le dije

- buena idea - me abrazo - gracias

- de nada Als

---

Salí de la ducha y entre a mi pieza, encontrándome como todos los días, era un mini-short blanco, un top morado pastel sin mangas y unas zapatillas del mismo color que el top. Me tome el pelo en una media-cola y me puse un poco de glosa en los labios

Salí Als me esperaba en la sala

- vamos? - me pregunto

- claro

Bajamos el comedor nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y en nuestros puestos de costumbre, Alice a mi izquierda, esperamos al resto. No esperamos mucho y el primero en entrar fue Emmett, que se sentó a mi derecha y me abraso

- estas mejor Bells? - me pregunto todavía abrasados, yo asentí - me alegro

- buenos días - dijo una voz muy irritada, Rosalie fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando escuche su voz, rompí el abraso con Emmett

- buenos días - dijimos Emmett y yo. Ella se sentó al frente de Alice (con su ropa escogida por Emmett), ignorándome por completo, tome mi pan con mermelada y el di un par de mordiscos

- buenos días - dijo Jasper

- buenos días - le dije con una sonrisa

- se ve que estas de mejor humor - me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí. Estábamos comiendo de lo mejor, hasta que

- hola han visto a Edward? - nos pregunto Tanya

- no, no lo hemos visto - dijo muy pesadamente Emmett

- donde creen que puede estar? - ella seguía insistiendo

- no lo sabemos - dijo Alice de forma cortante

- seguirá en su habitación? - dijo Jasper muy irritado, nunca creí verlo así siempre era muy pasivo

- es que no lo encuentro - dijo ella

- es que no as escuchado no sabemos donde esta!! - grito Rosalie, muy alterada y enojada

- bueno me voy - dijo Tanya y se fue. Quede en shock, a nadie le caía bien la novia de Edward era raro, completamente raro

- hola - escuche que decía una aterciopelada voz, levante la vista y me encontré con unos ojos color esmeralda intenso, mi dios griego me miro

- Tanya te estaba buscando - le dijo Alice muy enojada el asintió

- no esta aquí, cierto? - le pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza

- oigan tengo buenas noticias - dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa - adivinen que

- que? - dijo Jasper mirando de una forma muy dulce a Alice, me gustaría que cierta persona me mirara así, pero tenia novia me lo tengo que meter en la cabeza tiene novia

- me gane... - empezó a decir y se agrando su sonrisa - un concurso y podré conocer a... Isabella MacCarthy! - grito mi nombre y Emmett me empezó a mirar yo me encogí de hombros con cara de yo no se nada

- WOW! No puedo creerlo - dijo Rosalie - tu te lo mereces, eres su fan numero 1 - y Alice se sonrojo

- y puedo llevar a un acompañante, ¿me quieres acompañar Rose? - Le pregunto y ella empezó a sonreír

- claro que me gustaría! - le dijo Rosalie

- conocerán a mi prima? - pregunto Emmett, ella asintieron - que tiene yo la veo todo el año

- es tu prima obvio que la tienes que ver, también tu papa es su representante - dijo Rosalie, wow! si que sabia de mi - obvio debe pasar mucho tiempo con tigo - dijo ella con una mueca en sus labios

- si, ella es una gran persona, buena amiga y buena prima. Es como una hermana para mi, siempre que esta mal, me parte el alma - dijo Emmett y yo me quede con un nudo en la garganta nunca creí que el pensara eso de mi - la quiero mucho y aria lo que fuera por ella - concluyo, estaba muy emocionada, "aria lo que fuera por ella" nunca se me olvidarían esas palabras

- se podría decir que es una buena persona - dijo Edward, el solo asintió

Estaba tan feliz que nunca me imagine que el pensara eso de mi, si no fue porque todos me mirarían raro lo abrasaría y le diría que también lo quiero

- Bella! - me sobre salte, Alice me miraba

- que!? - le pregunte desorbitada y exaltada

- ya nos vamos, vienes? - dijo Jasper

- si claro - dije parándome de la mesa

Salimos al jardín, nos sentamos abajo del árbol de siempre,

- que hacemos hoy? - pregunto Emmett

- ya se tarde de películas - dijo Rosalie

* * *

**El fic recomendado esta ves es: Un giro inesperado**

* * *

**N.A.// lo siento x no aber tualisado el Sabado, es qe me vino un bloqeo y yo estoy escribiendo cap. mas adelantado y luego lo publico. durante una semana tuve un bloqeo qe me deprimio muxoo, SON ORRIBLES LOS BLOQEOS!!! y si an escrito un fic y se an bloqeado me deben entender**

**Cami (Camii Hale), pliz pedi cap largos y luego me empiesas a mandar mensaje qe actualise, es dificil escribir un fic!!!!**

**Bueno y cm siempre agradecerles muxxxo a mis amigas: Baby, Belu, Mely y Cami (Camii Hale)**

**gracias x sus Reviews!! soy tan feliz al leerlos y al recibirlos me gusta mucho cuando mi cel no para de vivar x sus Reviews**

**En 7 cap. 46 Reviews!!! son lo mejor!!!**

**gracias a qienes leen mi fic, los qe ponen alertas, favoritos. Y tambien me an puesto en Favoritos autores muchas gracias!!!**

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! si qieren solo pueden poner 'Hola' (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

**_Fefitha!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenese, x lo cual es ovio qe e pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y solo me los presto un ratito y los transformo en humano para este fic :P

**Summary: Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un vejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R**

**nuevo cap.!!!!!!**

**n.a// bueno muchos Reviews me decian si vieran una pelicula qe saliera Bella, yo tambien avia pensado en eso pero una voz en mi cabesa me decia "qieres acer un fic corto pero no pa tanto" bueno y en eso qede no van aver ninguna pelicula qe aparece Bella... aun...**

* * *

Capitulo 9: _**Película y Starbucks**_

Bella POV´S

- si!! - grito Alice y empezó a saltar en su lugar ( Ya que de hoy podía empezar a comprar, uno de nosotros le estuvo comprando tanto el almuerzo, desayuno y cena)

- ahí que hacer algo relajado - dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada

- si, necesitamos muchas cosas tenemos que ir a arrendar las películas, comprar cabritas, dulces y bebidas - dijo Alice muy emocionada

- tengo una pregunta - dije, todos me miraron

- cual? - me pregunto Jasper

- cualquier cosa que incluya la palabra 'comprar' pone así a Alice? - les pregunte con un poco de humor, todos se empezaron a reír menos Alice que me saco la lengua como niña pequeña, y yo empecé a reír

- tenemos que ir al blockbuster, que esta a unas cuadras de aquí

- ya vamos ahora - dijo Rosalie

- si! - dijimos todos  
Estamos caminando y el camino me resultaba conocido pero lo ignore, entramos en el blockbuster

- ya ahora cada uno escoja una película - dijo Alice

Todos empezaron a ver distintas películas, yo empecé a buscar una de mis películas favoritas. Y la encontre 'como si fuera la primera vez', amaba esta película fui a la caja a arrendarla. Empecé a esperar al resto, Alice fue la siguiente en encontrar la película, luego Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y solo faltaba Emmett

- Emmett, apúrate! - le grito Alice

- ya espérate - le grito - la encontré!

Se puso en la caja para arrendarla

- bueno vamos al starbucks para ver cuales películas escogieron cada uno - dijo Jasper con razón me parecía conocido el lugar

Entramos al starbucks, nos sentamos en una mesa

- alguien quiere café? - pregunte

- si yo quiero un mocachino - dijo Alice

- yo quiero un late - dijo Jasper

- yo te acompaño - me dijo Edward

- no te preocupes yo voy - le dije - que quieres

- un friolata de vainilla - me dijo con su voz aterciopelada

- Emmett, Rosalie quieren algo? - les pregunte con una sonrisa

- quiero unas galletas por favor - dijo Rosalie, que raro ella me hablo bien no ocurría eso desde que nos presentaron

- yo nada Bells - me dijo Emmett, espérense un momento Emmett no quiere comer!. Todos lo mirábamos atónitos

- quien eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Emmett? - le pregunte

- lo amare a una silla y lo metí en un closet - dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, todos reímos por su chiste

- OK, luego no te comas todos los dulces y cabritas cuando estemos viendo la película

- yo no me ago responsable - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- bueno por si a caso te traigo unas galletas igual

Me pare de la mesa, fui a la caja y estaba alguien agachado

- buenos días - le dije

- buenos días - me dijo la persona agachada se levanto - que desea - me miro era como se llamaba, era el chico de ayer en la noche - hola Bella - me dijo con voz seductora, me empezaba a mirar de arriba a bajo

- hola, quiero dos lates, un mocachino, un café con vainilla y dos paquetes de galletas - le dije con una sonrisa fingida

- son $9.560 todo, pero sigue la propuesta de la cita en pie

- gracias, por tu generosidad pero prefiero pagar- le di el dinero y me fui a la mesa con mis amigos, me senté y todos me miraban, no entendía porque

- que? - les pregunte

- lo conoces - me pregunto Alice

- bueno... se podría que decir que si, ayer en la noche vine a comprar un café y el fue quien me atendió - les dije

Todos esperamos los café en silencio

- Bella! - gritaron de la barra

Me pare de la mesa, me puse en la barra y ahí estaba Tyler, oh! Así se llamaba tonta Bella

- toma Bella aquí esta tu orden - me dijo recorriéndome con la mirada y tratando de sonar sexy

- gracias Tyler - le dije con una sonrisa fingida, iba a tomar la bandeja pero me detuvo

- todavía sigue pie lo de la cita - me dijo sin pasarme la bandeja

- es que... Tyler... yo... - le dije entrecortado no sabia como rechazarlo. De repente sentí que unos brazos me envolvían por atrás

- que pasa amor que tardas tanto - dijo con su voz aterciopelada

- nada corino, Tyler me estaba proponiendo algo - le dije mirando a Tyler y este estaba con cara de WTF

- no nada olvídalo - dijo pasándome la bandeja

- adiós Tyler - dije con la bandeja en las manos

- adiós Tyler - dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, se veía muy lindo

Nos sentamos en la mesa y los chicos me miraban, otra vez. Edward saco su brazo de mi cintura, se sentía un vació

- que? - les pregunte

- nada - todos dijeron, empecé a repartir los café y galletas

- bueno cuales películas escogieron? - pregunto Rosalie

- yo escogí "el transportador" - dijo Edward

- yo escogí "hechizada" - dijo Alice

- yo escogí "rápido y furioso" - dijo Jasper

- yo escogí "el niño con pijama a rayas" - dijo Rosalie

- yo escogí "legalmente rubia" - dijo Emmett y miro a Rosalie, ella le pego en el hombro

- yo escogí "como si fuera la primera ves" - les dije

- bueno solo falta comprar los dulces, las cabritas y las bebidas - dijo Edward

Estábamos en el supermercado, comprando y todos sacaban lo que querían yo no me quedaba atrás sacando gomitas y galletas. Fui a la parte de confitería y saque 5 paquetes de huevitos (**NA**: son almendras confitadas con formas de huevitos) los amaba. Camine donde nos aviamos quedado de encontrar y todos estaban allí

- bien a paguemos todo esto - dijo Rosalie

Todos compraron cosas que nunca había visto y cosas que ni si quiera había probado. El cajero estaba sorprendido de toda la basura que llevábamos. Empecé a pasar mis cosas

- wow! Te siguen gustando esto huevos - me dijo Emmett y yo asentí

Pague todo me apoye en la pared esperando que el resto pagara. Revise la bolsa abrí un paquete de huevitos y me comí uno, cuando chica trataba de mascarlos pero nunca podía romperlos. Cuando todos ya avían pagado sus cosas, salimos del supermercado

Llegamos al internado

- en que pieza lo hacemos? - pregunto Edward - en la mía no podemos por Mike

- ni en la mía por Jessica - dijo Rosalie

- bueno en la nuestra - dijo Alice - tenemos mini-bar para las bebidas y como estamos Bella y yo nadie nos interrumpirá

- buena idea - dijo Jasper mirando de una forma muy dulce a Alice era obvio que se querían

- ya vamos - dijo Emmett

Llegamos a nuestra habitación pusimos las bebidas en el mini-bar

- bueno hagamos el sorteo - dijo Jasper poniendo papeles en un gorro

- que? - pregunte

- lo que pasa Bells es que hacemos sorteos para ver el orden de las películas

- ah!

Bueno empezamos el sorteo, sacamos los papeles y así quedo el orden: Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett y yo. No me podía quejar lo mejor para el final

- tenemos un problema - dijo Rosalie - no podemos hacer cabritas de microondas sin microondas

- que podemos hacer? - pregunto Alice

- yo se - dije - denme un paquete - me pasaron un paquete, todos me miraban raro. Fui al baño conecte el secador de pelo y lo encendí empecé a pasar el secador a la máximo de caliente, aunque no lo crean funciono! Se empezaron a reventar las cabritas y todos me miraban a tonitos, repetí el proceso 3 veces teníamos mas cabritas pero no queríamos comerlas todas al tiro

Nos sentamos, Rosalie puso su película

- como sabias que el secador de pelo funcionaria? - me pregunto Jasper, yo me encogí de hombros

- una veces me paso con Sam, Jacob, Paúl y Leah estábamos en la casa de Leah y no funcionaba su microondas y probamos con el secador de pelo - les conté

- Jacob, como esta tu 'amigo' - me dijo Emmett

- cállate sabes que es mi mejor amigo

- y yo donde quede? - me pregunto fingiendo estar herido

- mmm... no se... talvez como 'hermano-amigo'? - le pregunte, el solo rió

Me senté en el suelo, a mi lado estaba Edward, en el sillón estaban Emmett y Rosalie, en el otro sillón Alice y Jasper se veían muy lindo juntos se notaba que se querían mucho, lastima que estuvieran ciegos y no notaran la química que tenían entre ambos. Me encantaría que alguien se enamorara de mí, pero mi corazón ya tenía dueño mi dios griego con ojos esmeralda... pero él tenía novia porque me pasaba esto, di un suspiro frustrado

- ocurre algo? - me pregunto esa voz aterciopelada

- no, nada - mentí

Estábamos viendo Hechizada y me quede dormían, avía tenido un lindo sueño Edward dejaba a Tanya por mi pero solo era un sueno, me queje

- dormiste bien? - sentí que me susurraban, y me acariciaban el pelo. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward y el me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, me sonroje y me trate de separar de su pecho pero el me tenia agarrada de la cintura

- sabes eres muy divertida cuando duermes hablas dormida - me dijo y me sonroje me aparte de el liberándome de su brazo

- oh! - me tape la cara con las manos - que dije?

- nada solo empezaste a balbucear cosas sin sentido... - me dijo ocultándome algo

- y que mas?

- dijiste mi nombre - no, no, NO! porque me pasa esto? que vergüenza presiona mas mis manos en mi cara y el se empezó a reír, si ríete de mi creo que nunca estuve tan roja en mi vida

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas, los chicos se fueron y yo iba a interrogar a Alice

- Alice - la llame a fuera de su pieza. Escuche un _pase_, entre a su pieza era de color blanco, con combinaciones de muchos colores

- que pasa Bells? - me pregunto desde su cama, me senté a su lado

- me puedes responder algo con toda sinceridad - le dije ella asintió - te gusta Jasper? - ella se ruborizo

- no, no - tartamudeando y sonrojándose mucho mas

- te gusta Als y no lo puedes negar - le dije

- soy tan obvia? - pregunto horrorizada

- no... Ambos son obvios - le dije con una sonrisa

* * *

**N.A://Ola lo primero qe qiero decirles es FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! Estoy muy feliz x qe el Viejito Pascuro me tiene qe traer mi lindo regalo adivinen qe pedi... EL GUITAR HERO WORD TOUR!!!!! (qe biene cn una cancion de Paramore y de Linkin Park) cn todos los instrumentos!!!!**

**BUENO FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! **

**tambien engo otra noticia estoy escribiendo _otro fic_ pero todabiano lo voy a empesar a publicar x qe qiero estar un poco adelantada cm en este**

**les deceo una feliz navidad a todos mis lectores, los qe dejan Reviews, favoritos, alertas!!!**

**en el cap. 8 ya llebamos 52 Reviews!!! y bamos x mas!!!**

**buno agradecerles a mis amiga del alma qe las qiero muxo pero en especifico: Baby, Belu, Mely y Camii (Camii Hale)**

**Feliz navidad!!!**

**y un buen regalo para mi seria algunos Reviews!!!**

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! acepto, criticas, saludos, tomatasos, lo qe sea!!!(carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

**_Fefitha!!!_**

**_PD: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QE EL VIEJITO PASCUERO TRAIGA LO QE PIDIERON!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenese, x lo cual es ovio qe e pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y solo me los presto un ratito y los transformo en humano para este fic :P**

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: Uniformes, Tanya , Starbucks y Mike_**

Edward POV'S

En la mañana me levante estaba cansado y esta mañana en especifico teníamos que comprar como todos los años el uniforme del internado y la frenética de Alice comprando y comprando ropa o en este caso el uniforme.

Salí de la cama, me dirigí al baño, entre y me empecé a duchar.

Después de estar duchado y vestido fui al comedor. Entre y me encontré con Alice y Bella desayunando, compre mi desayuno y me senté en mi puesto afrente de Bella

- hola - les dije

- hola - me dijieron con una gran sonrisa, me encantaba la sonrisa de Bella tanto como su risa, era una hermosa melodía

- hola chicos - dijo Emmett, con Jasper y Rosalie con su ropa elegida por Emmett

- hoy tenemos que comprar los uniformes - dijo Jasper

- me carga usar uniforme - dijo Rosalie

- mira el punto bueno en eso Emmett te no te puede escoger la ropa el resto de la semana ya que es obligatorio el uniforme - le dijo Alice

- si, buen punto - dijo ella en tono de reflexión - oh! gracias uniforme! - dijo Rosalie

Llegamos a la tienda de ropa escolar y se dividía hombre / mujer

El del hombre consistía en un pantalón, una camisa, corbata y podías usar zapatos o zapatillas negras

El de la mujer una falda, blusa, corbata y podían usar cualquier tipo de zapatos que fueran negros

- bueno empecemos con los hombres - dijo Rosalie y nosotros asentimos

Alice y Rosalie nos empezó a bombardear, con camisas y pantalones. Nos empujaron a los probadores, asegurándose de que la ropa nos quedara bien

Luego le toco a las chicas, empezaron a tomar muchas faldas y blusas. Se probaban la ropa y luego hablaban, Rosalie con Alice o Alice con Bella, pero nunca a parte de cuando las presentaron Rosalie le hablo a Bella de la misma forma, era raro

Compramos todo en relación a los uniformes y ropa para hacer deporte

Decidimos que el resto de la tarde no arriamos nada, solo sentarnos bajo el árbol, sin nada importante que hacer en realidad

Nos sentamos bajo el árbol y empezamos a hablar, a contar chistes o anécdotas

- Hola, Eddie - me dijo esa voz tan chillona y molesta

- hola, Tanya - le dije de forma cortante. Y tratando de ignorarla pero como es ella eso es imposible

Se sentó en mi regaso otra vez que horrible y empezó a jugar con mi pelo

- Eddie, por que no salimos mas rato - me dijo. Oh! Me tengo que escapar rápida de esta

- no puedo Tanya, lo siento...

- por que Eddie? - me pregunto sin pararse de mi regazo

- porque tenemos que salir, Tanya a... a... devolver las películas que ayer vimos, cierto chicos - les dije

- ah! si ayer era la tarde de películas, lo siento por no haber podido ir - me dijo - pero mis amigas tenían planes...

- bueno nos tenemos que ir - dijo Emmett

- si es mejor estar de vuelta temprano, ya que mañana empiezan las clases - dijo Rosalie

- bueno vamos a buscar las películas - dijo Alice

Todos se pusieron de pie, a excepción de mi gracias a que Tanya seguía en mi regazo

- Tanya te puedes mover de mi regazo? - le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquilo pero lo único que quería era gritarle

- claro amor - se pago de mi regazo y por fin me pude parar

- bueno vamos - dijo Emmett

Caminamos hasta el edificio, entramos a la habitación de Alice y Bella. Tomamos las películas y nos fuimos al Blockbuster

Al llegar allá decidimos pasar al Starbucks a tomar algo de café. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que ayer

- todos quieren lo mismo de ayer? - les pregunte. Todos asintieron

Me pare y me dirigí a la caja, había una muchacha

- hola - le dije

- hola, en que le puedo ayudar? - me pregunto mientras me examinaba con la mirada

- quiero un café de vainilla, dos lates, un moka y dos paquetes de galleta, por favor - le dije

- y a que nombre lo dejo la orden? - me pregunto

- a mi nombre es Edward Cullen

- bueno Edward un gusto soy Irina - me dijo, comiéndome con la mirada

- bueno nos vemos - le dije mientras me iba a sentar. Me senté en la mesa

- WOW! como es tan las cosas aquí el próximo en ir a comprar el café seré yo - dijo Emmett con tono burlón y yo lo fulmine con la mirada - que? - pregunto inocente - yo solo digo ya que ayer le toco a Bells y hoy a ti...

- Edward! - escuche que me llamaban, por supuesto era Irina, me pare y me dirigí al mesón - aquí tienes Edward, nos vemos - me dijo con voz seductora y examinándome de nuevo, no podía sentirme mas incomodo tome los café y me fui a sentar. Tome la boleta y me di cuenta que tenia un número telefónico, que les pasaba a los empleados de Starbucks

Llegamos ya tarde al internado, y como mañana comenzaban las clases decidimos ir a dormir temprano

- que te toca a primera hora Bells? - le pregunto mirando su horario, al igual que Bella

- me toca Física - le respondió

- y a ti Edward? - me toca. Mire mi horario

- me toca química - les dije. Alice me quito el horario al igual que Bella y empezó a comparar los tres

- tenemos los tres la primera hora literatura, en la tercera hora estoy con Bella en Física al la cercara hora, la cuarta hora nos toca deporte, la quinta hora estoy con Edward en calculo y a la ultima hora le toca a ustedes dos en Biología - nos dijo Alice entregándonos los horarios - bueno, me tengo que ir -les dije - nos vemos. Me despedí empecé a caminar por el pasillo

- Eddie - me llamo esa voz molesta - que te toca a primera hora? - se colgó de mi brazo

- eso no te importa - le dije sin mirarla

- Eddie, te gusta como me veo con uniforme? - me pregunto y se puso en mi camino. La mire si parecía una puta tenia tan corta la falda que no le tapaba nada, con zapatos taco aguja y por ultimo con la blusa tan desabrochada que dejaba ver todos sus pechos

- y como me veo Eddie? - me pregunto

- como una puta - susurre y espere a que ella no me escuchara - te ves... como decirlo el uniforme no te favorece mucho... - le dije ella me miraba con cara de WTF, seguro no sabe lo que es la palabra favorecer

La mañana paso rápido, sin tomar en cuenta de que Tanya se me pegara como una lapa, inconciente mente ya estaba caminando asía el comedor. Me senté y estaban todos sentaron les di a todos una sonrisa de saludo y ello me la respondieron

- y que tal esta su día asta ahora? - pregunto Jasper

- bien - respondimos todos. Y nos quedamos en silencio todavía, empezaba a mirar a Bella ella me miraba y yo desviaba la vista

- Bella! - dijo esa voz tan molesta era el engreído de Newton

Bella POV'S

- hola, Mike - le respondí irritada, me acoso todo el día

- me preguntaba... si querías salir conmigo el Jueves... ? - me pregunto

- lo siento Mike pero el Jueves no voy a estar - le dije dándole una sonrisa falsa

- bueno que tal el Viernes?

- no puedo voy a volver del viaje y voy a estar agotada - le dije

- y el Sábado? - le pregunto

- Emm... yo... - necesito una excusa, que le digo, que le digo

- no puede vamos a salir a una disco - dijo Alice

- oh! bueno tal vez la próxima semana - me dijo y solo asentí, en tus sueños salgo contigo pervertido. Se fue y abrace a Alice

- muchas gracias por salvarme de salir con el, te quiero - le dije, me separe de ella y mire a Emmett - y tu - le dije apuntándolo - todo es tu culpa por esa maldita apuesta. Todo el verano me estuvo mosqueando para que saliera con el y tu vienes, por una estupida apuesta le dices que si a el y ahora no me lo puedo despegar de encima, gracias Emmett - y el solo empezó a sonreír - bueno si sigues con esa actitud te declaro la ley del hielo hasta el miércoles ya que me acompañaras - le dije

- Bells, no te enojes - me suplico - Bella... Isabella - me empezó a picar con su dedo - Bella, Bella... - seguía siendo eso y lo ignoraba  
---

Edward POV`S

Todo el resto del día no paso prácticamente nada y Bella nos demostró a Alice ya mi que en Deporte es muy mala y su equilibrio no la ayuda de mucho

Pasaron los días y ya era Miércoles Bella, se iría a las 5 de la tarde, porque nos dijo que su vuelo era a las 6

---

Autora POV'S

Bella estaba guardando todas las cosas necesarias artos conjuntos, maquillaje, los lentes de contacto y lo principal la peluca rubia, eran 15 minutos para las cinco y se tenia que despedir de todos, a acepción de Emmett, que le había vuelto a hablar en la mañana y también debería estar empacando sus cosas

Salio al patio y estaban todos, a acepción de Edward

- adiós Jasper - le dijo abrasándolo. - adiós Rosalie - le dijo a distancia, pero sin saber porque la abraso. - adiós Alice - la abraso todavía extrañada por el abraso de Rosalie - te veo mañana - le susurro en el oído

- donde esta Edward? - les pregunto cuando se libero del abraso de Alice, Emmett se encogió de hombros

- yo me despedí de el en su pieza - le dijo

- oh! bueno no me gustaría irme sin despedirme de alguien, al tiro vuelvo - dejo su maleta tirada y se dirigió al piso 4

En la pieza de Edward estaba tirado en el sofá viendo televisión, se sobresalto al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, la abrió y se sobre salto al ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta

- Tanya? que haces aquí? - le pregunto

- nada solo vine a ver a Mike - le dijo

- lo siento el no esta - se ralazo al saber que no lo buscaba a el

- me dijo que lo esperara a dentro - el solo se encogió de hombros y la dejo pasar, se sentaron en el sofá y Edward se empezó a concentrar en la televisión y de repente Tanya salto a su regazo se puso frente a el y Edward solo retrocedía asta que solo sintió el respaldo en su cabeza y

Tanya se acercaban peligrosa mente a el

- Tanya que esta... - no pudo terminar la oración y Tanya poso sus labios sobre los de Edward. Edward trataba de alejar pero no podía ella se aferraba al sofá con todo para que el no pudiera separarlos

En eso Bella estaba en la puerta de la pieza de Edward, se sorprendió al encontrar abierta entro y vio un cuadro que le rompió el corazón simple supo que tenia que ver esto algún día pero nunca pensó que fuera tan doloroso, que importaba ellos eran novios. Trato de no hacer ruido cuando se fue para no interrumpirlos

Edward trataba de zafarse de Tanya pero ella ponía resistencia, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella aflojaba se la saco de encima

- Tanya! fuera! - le grito

Ella solo obedeció y se largo al ver la hora se sobresalto y quería con toda esperanza que Bella todavía no hubiera ido. Llamo al ascensor pero este se demoraba mucho y no tenia tiempo y empezó a bajar por las escaleras. Cuando llego al patio no había nadie

- mierda! – grito

* * *

**NA//Ola :P, Feliz año nuevo!!!!! espero qe ayan pasado una feliz navidad!!! ****Les qiero agradecer a ustedes mis lectores, dejadores de Reviews, ponedores a Favoritos y de Alertas**

**le qiero agradecer a algo muy preciado para mi y nunca le di las gracias a _mi celular._ Algunos pensaran qe estoy lok (cosa qe si estoy) ya qe _mi celular_ me a ayudado a leer distintos Fic y escribir mi Fic. ****Bueno y cm siempre les agradesco muxooooo a mis amigas: Baby, Belu, Mely y Cami (Camii Hale)**

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

_**Fefitha!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenese, x lo cual es ovio qe le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y solo me los presto un ratito y los transformo en humano para este fic :P**

**N.A.// Este cap. se lo dedico a una gran amiga mia y un fiel lectora. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Camii Hale!!! Te muxo qiero!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 11: _**mi vida como Isabella MacCarthy**_

Bella POV'S

Estaba en el auto que mi tío nos dio para poder pasear por la ciudad. Emmett estaba manejando

- Bella vamos a llegar al hotel ponte la peluca - me dijo Emmett

- bueno - le dije. Tome mi bolso y saque la peluca me le puse, también un poco de maquillaje y los lentes de contacto azules

- toma - le tendí a Emmett unos lentes oscuros y un gorro, el me miro - que? todos piensan que estarás con Bella Swan no con Bella MacCarthy.

Solo póntelos - le dije el se los puso yo también me puse unos lentes negros

Llegamos al hotel, me baje del auto, llego un botones y no me paraba de mirar

- buenas tardes soy Eric - nos dijo

- buenas tardes - le dijo Emmett – Is tenemos que entrar - me dijo Emmett, yo asentí. Me decía Is cuando estaba con la peluca

- buenas tardes Eric - le dije. Eric entro con nuestras maletas que no eran mucho

Entramos al hotel, nos dirigimos a la recepción

- buenas tardes soy Félix - se presento el hombre que estaba detrás del mesón - en que puedo ayudarlos? - pregunto levantando la cabeza y mirándome

- si, tenemos dos habitaciones reservadas - dijo Emmett. Félix no me quitaba la vista de encima

- bajo que nombre? - nos pregunto

- Emmett MacCarthy y la otra Isabella MacCarthy - le dije

- bueno aquí están las llaves de dos suite clásicas- nos dijo - Eric los guiara, cualquier problema me avisan

- gracias - le dije

---

Llegamos a la suite que estaba juntas por suerte. Entre a mi pieza y me eche en mi cama, trate de descansar un poco, pero la imagen de Edward y Tanya besándose. El teléfono sonó

- hola? - pregunte

- espero no molestarla señorita, pero alguien la quiere ver

- si quien?

- Jorge MacCarthy - me dijo

- si claro hágalo pasar - le dije – gracias

Escuche leve golpes en mi puerta. La abrí

- tío! - le dije mientras lo abrasaba

- Bella como estas? - me pregunto

- bien tío y tu? - le pregunte cuando rompimos el abraso

- bien. Donde esta Emmett?

- oh... esta en su habitación, es esta - le dije apuntando la puerta de al lado

Toque la puerta de Emmett, la abrió y sonrió

- papa! - dijo y lo abrazo

- Emmett! - le dijo. Bueno corrió a abrasarlo y se colgó de su cuello y mi tío pidió que lo soltara por que le estaba causando dolor de espalda y de cuello

---

Ya dentro de mi pieza, empezamos a ver los horarios de las entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, firmas de autógrafo

- bueno eso esto - me dijo mi tío

- es mucho - le dije

- lo siento Bells, pero tenemos que aprovechar estos días, ya que no puedes faltar toda la semana - concluyo

- de a cuerdo entonces hoy la sesión de fotos - dije y el asintió - bueno tenemos que ir, Emmett vamos

Salimos y avía una limosina la mire y me voltee para ver a mí tío

- que? no pude conseguir un auto - me dijo mi tío mintiendo

- ya OK - le dije sarcasticamente y me subí a la limosina

Llegamos donde era la sesión de fotos, ya conocía la rutina, me metí a maquillaje una chica bien simpática me maquillo, luego me fui a vestuario me pasaron conjunto me lo puse. Me empezaron a sacar fotos promociónales para mi nueva película, Emmett haciendo gestos por detrás de las cámaras me sacaba mas de una carcajada. Y así paso la tarde entre cambios de ropa, fotografías, maquillaje y risas...

---  
Me levante de la cama y arrastre mis pies asta el baño, ya en el baño (el cual era enorme) me metí en la ducha, esperando que el agua me relajara

Ya fuera de la ducha me seque el cuerpo y me vestí. Tome la peluca y me la puse, junto con los lentes de contacto

Salí al pasillo y toque en la pieza de Emmett y el salio con una estupida sonrisa en su cara

- buenos días - le dije

- buenos días - me dijo con la estupida sonrisa otra vez

- y esa estupida sonrisa? - le pregunte apuntando sus labios - Rosalie te llamo? - le pregunte

- si! - me dijo y su sonrisita creció - es tan linda

- no se es rara nunca me habla me ignora y ayer cuando nos íbamos me abraso - le dije en el ascensor

- déjala en paz es su vida - dijo defendiéndola - o quieres que empiece a molestar a Edward - me amenazo y me sonroje

- que por mi molesta a Edward cuando quieras -le dije bajando el ascensor

- bueno... - se encogió de hombros - Edward y Bella sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E! - empezó a cantar en el pasillo, le pegue en las costillas

- cállate! alguien te puede oír! - le susurre

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a hablar, en eso llego mi tío, conversamos de los planes para hoy. Tenía toda la mañana libre y como a las 5 empezaba la firma de autógrafos

Al terminar de desayunar me fui a la pieza, prendí mi notebook y me metí a Facebook. Me dio mucha risa al ver las fotos de Alice como duende y los comentarios. Me acorde de que no había subido las fotos de Emmett, tome mi cámara y las empecé a subir, obviamente las etiquete  
Pase toda la mañana viendo televisión o en el notebook. Cuando dieron las 4:30, partimos al lugar donde firmaría autógrafos, me sacaría fotos con los fans y también respondería algunas de sus preguntas, me explicaron como seria el mecanismo grupos de 7 chicos, vendrían me tomarían fotos y me harían preguntas, solo contaban con 15 minutos cada grupo. Y empezaron a pasar los chicos, con algunos me divertían mucho sus ocurrencias y otros tenían preguntas más formales, y luego Emmett que me empezaba a molestar, por las respuestas

- Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hales ya llegaron - me dijo mi tío

- hágalas pasar, Emmett escóndete o ándate no te pueden ver! - le dije. El solo se fue no se donde. Me asegure de que con los lentes oscuros no se me vieran los ojos

Entraron Alice y Rosalie por la puerta acompañadas por mi tío entraron Alice y Rosalie

- Is - me dijo mi tío (el también me llamaba así) - aquí están Alice y Rosalie

- hola es un gusto - les dije parándome de mi sillón para darles un abrazo a cada una - por fin las conozco Emmett habla mucho de ustedes.- Pasamos una hora hablando y tal vez nos abriésemos pasado la noche si ellas no tuvieran que largarse al internado

Y me entere de algo… de cómo era Rosalie en verdad

---

Me desperté al sentir el sol en mi cara, no cerré bien las cortinas. Gemí. Me levante hoy volvería al internado, pero era el día mas agotador de todos, estupidas entrevistas pensé. Se levanto de la cama y llamo a Emmett a supiera por su celular

- hola? - pregunto una voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea

- hola Emmett, te tienes que levantar ahora y meter a la ducha - le dije con voz autoritaria

- no quiero es muy temprano - gimió

- Emmett levántate ahora... o... espérate un minuto ayer nos acostamos temprano, te quedaste jugando... otra vez -

- no! - me dijo

- te voy a confiscar tu consola y le contare a tu papa que por tu culpa nos atrasamos - lo amenacé

- ya, ya voy - no hablo - ya estoy en el baño... estoy abriendo el agua de la ducha la escucha? – me corto

Me dirigí al baño y me empecé a bañar específicamente el pelo quedaba con un horrible olor por la peluca

Llegamos un hotel, entramos y me contaron todo lo que tenia que hacer como 13 entrevistas con distintos periodistas. Me metieron a una sala donde seria la primera entrevista seria con una chica

- hola me llamo Maria y te are tu primera entrevista hoy - me dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa, mas falsa que sus pechos

- hola, soy Isabella MacCarthy - le dije y me senté en el sillón de su lado

- empezamos en 3, 2... - dijo el hombre de la cámara

Siguieron muchas entrevistas que eran eternas pero la primera fue muy incomoda…

---  
Nos estacionamos en el internado, nos bajamos y subimos a mi pieza y nos encontramos a todos viendo la televisión

- Hola! - grite y todos se sobresaltaron

- Bella! - dijo Alice y corrió a abrazarme

- Alice! - nos separamos - que hacen chicos? - les pregunte

- viendo una entrevista que le hicieron hoy en la tarde a la prima de Emmett - dijo Jasper. Yo mire a Alice y Emmett y ellos se encogieron de hombros

Nos sentamos y empezamos a ver mi entrevista

- ¿quienes siempre te apoyan? - pregunto Maria. Oh! Dios mío! Era la primera entrevista... la mas incomoda

- mi tío y un ser muy querido mi primo Emmett - el me pego un codazo

- y cuéntame algún chico a tocado tu corazón? - me ruborice cuando Emmett y Alice disimuladamente me miraron

- si soy sincera... si! - le dije

- y quien es el? -

- lo siento, no me gusta hablar de ese tema

- oh! De acuerdo

- me gustaría saber quien la tiene enamorada - dijo Emmett

- si, yo también - dijo Rosalie, solamente estaba roja

- eh! Chicos me voy a descansar el viaje me dejo muerta - me excuse y me metí en mi pieza. No podía mirar a Edward a la cara era muy doloroso.

Me puse el pijama y me metí en mi cama, pero Morfeo no me quería en sus brazos no podía dormir empecé a escuchar música y así Morfeo me acepto en sus brazos

Me desperté con golpes en la puerta

- Bella puedo pasar? - me pregunto Alice

- si, pasa - me senté en la cama, me frote los ojos - que pasa Als? - le pregunte al ver que estaba nerviosa

- bueno te voy a hacer unas preguntas y quiero que me digas la verdad - yo asentí - un chico toco en realidad tu corazón? - me pregunto y yo me ruborice

- si - le dije

- y porque no me lo dijiste? - Me pregunto enojada - es alguien que conozco o un famoso que conociste? - me pregunto

- no te lo dije porque no se dio la oportunidad y...

- y?

- si, lo conoces - empezó a saltar

- espérate... no es Jasper cierto? - me pregunto

- no, como se te ocurre el es tuyo

- bueno quien es?

- Alice, lo siento pero no te puedo decir el nunca se fijaría en mi - le dije - y es por que tiene novia - la corte antes de que empezara con su sermón

- oh... eso cambia las cosas - se dijo a si misma - y la ultima pregunta

- dispara - le dije

- me das una de las cartera Gucci de edición limitada? - me pregunto con cara de cordero a medio morir

- claro que... SI! - le dije - y si quieres la puedes darle la otra a Rosalie… - susurre lo ultimo. Y sin darme cuenta caí inconsciente en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**N.A.// Ola... FELIZ CUMPLE Camila !!! TE QIERO MUXO AMIGA!!! gracias x tu apollo tus Reviews y estupideses. espero verte pronto!! :P**

**Espero qe ayan pasado un buen año nuevo, mis mejores deceos para este año y *Benditos sean!!! (*solo los lectores de la Casa de la Noche lo entiende)**

**Gracias tambien a mis amigas: Baby, Belu, Mely y Camila. Gracias a todos los lectores, Reviews, Alertas, Favoritos (de autor y de historia) MUXAS gracias!!! Soy ovediente cn los Reviews _actualise!!!!_** **:P**

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

_**Fefitha!!! :P**_

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews anonimos:**

_emi´s cullen:_ mi Fic es original... si eso es cierto, de una forma muy especial es original, en mis historias _**tratare**_ de no aser cosas repetidas. espero qe te siga gustanto la historia asta el final. Gracias x tu Review y le ise caso _actualise!!! _:P Besos y abrasos!!!

_manuela: _Si soy una buena escritora... no lo se... solo no qiero qe se me suban los humos a la cabeza :P. Gracias por tu apollo. Gracias por tu Review he igualmente espero qe te siga gustando la historia asta el final. Besos y abrasos!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenese, x lo cual es ovio qe le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y solo me los presto un ratito y los transformo en humano para este fic :P**

**N.A.//uno de mis cap. favoritos qe lo disfruten!!! Lean la nota de abajo pliss!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 12: _**Novios!!**_

Bella POV`S

El día Sábado me puse al día con la materia que habían pasaron los días que no estuve, me conseguí la materia que me faltaba con todos mis conocidos (a excepción de Edward ya que trataba de seguir ignorándolo)

El día Domingo fuimos a la piscina y Emmett quería apostar otra vez pero nadie se le sumo a la competencia

El resto de la semana paso sin nada interesante... a excepción que seguía ignorando a Edward no le hablaba y trataba de no mirarlo. Y que Alice y Jasper pasaban mucho tiempo 'como amigos'

Era Vienes y por suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) me tocaba con Edward Biología teníamos que hacer una guía en parejas y la mía obviamente era

Edward, solo para eso le hable

Después de clases Edward y yo fuimos a 'el árbol'. Allí se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett que estaban hablando

Alice POV`S

Esta fue una semana maravillosa estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Jasper, yo o quería mucho mas que amigos, lo amaba. Estaba saliendo de clases y me sorprendió al verlo esperándome

- hola - le dije

- hola – me dijo

- ¿a que se debe esto? – le pregunte y el me miro extrañado – al que me vinieras a buscar

- Bueno quiero hablar contigo, a solas – me dijo de forma nerviosa. A solas OH! ¡DIOS MIO! OH! ¡¡DIOS MIO!! Espera cálmate Alice relájate (si claro como si pudiera) por lo menos trata de verle calmada

- claro Jasper – le dije tratando de lucir calma y al parecer lo logre

Caminamos al patio principal, pero no a al 'árbol'

- Bueno, Alice… - dijo tomando mi mano OH! ¡DIOS MIO! Y mi miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, causando que mi pulso se acelerara - Me gustas más de lo que deberías gustarme, yo te quiero más que a mi mejor amiga Alice, te amo –

Al carajo la compostura!!! – también me gusta Jasper mucho, mas que un amigo yo también… te amo – le dije sin saber como terminar. Soltó mi mano y tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, lo pueden creer ¡¡¡¡ME BESO!!!!

Sus labios suaves se movían con los míos de una forma… una forma… que solo se me ocurriría una palabra para definirlo ¡¡¡WHAU!!! Era tan tierno, rompimos el beso por falta de aire. Por que tenemos que respirar ¿por que?. Ya lo se estoy siendo dramática…

- Alice, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Me encantaría!! - Le dije y nos besamos… otra vez

- tenemos que ir donde los chicos – me dijo, yo asentí. Tomo mi mano y llagamos al 'árbol'

- hola – les dijimos

- hola – dijeron Rosalie, Emmett y Edward

Bella nos miraba sospechosamente

Bella miro nuestras manos - ¿porque andan con esa sonrisa? - y luego miro mis ojos y un _clic _sonó en su cabeza

Bella POV´S

- hola - dijeron ellos

En eso llegaron Alice y Jasper con una sonrisa boba en los labios, con las manos tomadas y con un brillo en los ojos

- hola - nos dijeron

- hola - les dije - ¿porque andan con esa sonrisa? - les pregunte y me fije en los ojos de Alice - NO PUEDE SER! - exclame y le di un abrazo a Alice y en eso se nos unió Rosalie - me alegro tanto por ti amiga, nos tienes que contar cada detalle - susurre lo ultimo para que ella y Rosalie me escucharan

Luego Alice y Jasper le contaron a los chicos, que no entendieron porque habíamos abrasado a Alice y que eran novios. Estaba muy felices por ellos...

- Bella - me dijo una voz aterciopelada que extrañaba mucho - podemos hablar? - me pregunto, mirándome con sus ojos esmeraldas

- claro - le dije. Empezamos a caminar por el jardín, con un silencio incomodo y yo estaba mirando el piso

- Bella, que pasa? - me pregunto, tomándome el brazo haciéndome parar yo seguía mirando al piso - por que actúas así?

- así como? - le pregunte tratando de sonar inocente

- Bella, sabes a que me refiero...

- no, no se

- si, si lo sabes no lo niegues, por que me ignoraras?

- no, no lo ago

- mírame y dime que no es cierto - me levanto el mentón con mucha delicadeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos

- bueno te estoy ignorando

- y porque lo haces? Desde que volviste no me hablas, es porque no me despedí? - me pregunto sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Su aliento choco con mi cara y su mano que antes estaba en mi mentón se poso en mi mejilla

- no es eso - le dije

- entonces que? - me pregunto acercándose más a mi, mirando mis ojos a mis labios

- no lo se... - susurre y no pude hablar mas ya que sus labios se posaron en los míos

- no es eso - le dije

- entonces ¿que? - me pregunto acercándose mas a mi, mirando mis ojos a mis labios

- no lo se... - susurre y no pude hablar mas ya que sus labios se posaron en los míos. Sus labios se movían junto a los míos de una forma increíble, me acariciaba la mejilla con su suave mano y su brazo que estaba libre rodio mi cintura haciendo que me pegara mas a el mientras corría esa corriente entre nosotros, no me quede a tras y enrolle mis manos atrás de su cuello. Pero una serie de imágenes de Edward con Tanya me llegaron a la cabeza, tiene novia me dije. Mis manos cayeron flácidas de su cuello y me quede parada sin responderle mas el beso, el al darse cuenta me dejo de besar, yo solo cerré mis ojos para que no viera mi dolor en ellos, saco su brazo de mi cintura

- Bella... yo... - empezó a balbucear

- no, tienes por que decir nada... -

- no es eso Bella... te... te... qui... niero...– balbuceo

- ¿que? - le pregunte. ¿Que es "niero"?

- Bella, te niero

- ¿que?

- Bella, te quiero

- ah!... ¿¡QUE!? - abrí los ojos como plato

- te quiero, me gustas, me atraes, ¿te lo explique bien? - me pregunto, yo estaba en shock - me gustas desde que te vi cuando te tropezaste al entrar al auditorio, me gustas desde que Alice nos presento, te quiero desde esa tarde... sentía celos de que Mike te conociera, que Emmett te abrasara, que ahí tanta confianza entre Emmett y tu - me dijo y yo seguía en shock

Esperen un minuto el se me declaro, reacciona Bella, el te mira, reaccione

- eh! Edward... no se... no se que decir... - balbuce

- di algo, pero no quiero perder tu amistad, por favor ya se que no sientes lo mismo pero no me hagas perder tu amistad...

- Edward...

- por favor no quiero perder tu amistad

- Edward...

- solo no me quiero alejar de ti

- ¡Edward! ¡Para déjame hablar! - le grite - es que... es... raro, pero y tu novia? - el me miraba extrañado - Tanya? - el empezó a reír yo no le encontraba la gracia - ¡¿y por que te ríes?!

- como... - risa - crees... - risa - que... - risa - Tanya... - risa - es... - risa - mi... - risa - novia?

- espérate... ¿no es tu novia? - le pregunte mientras me ruborizaba

- no - dejo de reír - nunca seria novio de alguien así...

- ¿y de quien seria tu novia ideal?

- tu - otra ves en shock, por que cada ves que dice algo declarante o impactante me quedo en shock. Oh! si para eso sirve el estado shock

- Edward yo...

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? - puse los ojos como plato yo su novia. Novia de Edward Cullen - bueno si no quieres lo entiendo... - lo bese, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el nuevamente puso su brazo en mi cintura, y su mano volvió a mi mejilla, fue un beso lento pero lleno de amor y paramos solo por tonto aire, por que rayos tenemos que respirar. Nuestra frentes terminaron juntas para volver a respirar

- ¿eso es un si? - me pregunto con voz entre cortada

- mmm... no se, tal vez con otro beso pueda meditarlo

Sus labios volvieron a posarse en los míos

- ¿y cual es tu respuesta ahora?

- mmm... - beso - creo... -beso - que... - beso - si

- que - beso - bien - beso - no - beso - te - beso - quería - beso - compartir - beso - con - beso - nadie - nos paramos de besar

- y crees que yo si, cuando te vi con Tanya...

- me viste con Tanya?

- si, bueno el día que me fui me iba a despedir de ti fui a tu pieza me encontré con la puerta abierta la abrí y te vi a ti y Tanya besándose

- bueno ese día estaba viendo televisión, tocaron la puerta y era Tanya, me dijo que venia a ver a Mike y de repente se me tiro encima y me empezó a besar - me dijo

- no sabes lo mal que me puse cundo los vi besándose, me sentí muy celosa

- y yo me sentí celoso de como le hablabas a Emmett de la confianza que ambos tenían y... cuando tuviste la cita con Mike y lo tenias que besar esta muy celoso, y mucho mas cuando llego a presumir de la sita y del beso... - me dijo metido en sus pensamientos

- bueno pero para el no fue un beso de verdad, lo sabes cierto - dije soltando una mano de su cuello y acariciando su mejilla - tu eres la persona que mas quiero en este lugar - lo bese, suavemente

- bueno tenemos que ir donde los chicos y decirles que somos novios... - le dije mientras tomaba su mano y empezábamos a caminar al 'árbol'. Me empezó a besar y a mi espalda escuche unos aplausos me sobresalte y me aleje de Edward, era Emmett

- veo, que aprovechan su tiempo a solas, pero por favor están en un lugar que cualquiera los podría ver y no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para tener...

- Emmett! - exclame para que se callara

- solo estoy cumpliendo el rol de hermano mayor, el cual tu me concediste, advirtiéndoles sobre lo que se puede y no se puede hacer en la vía publica - nos dijo encogiéndose de hombros - oh! Y después habla con tigo a solas Edward de hermano sobre protector a cunado, ya que espero que sean novios no los quiero viviendo en pecado hijos míos - dijo lo ultimo al estilo papa (o cura), pasando sus brazos por nuestros hombros y presionándonos con su pecho - a si y espero que se comporten, no quiero ser tío tan joven

- Emmett! - le grite mientras nos separaba de su pecho

- ¿que? - pregunto con voz inocente, ya estábamos cerca del 'árbol'

- olvídalo, pero podemos Edward y yo decirles la noticia -

- ¿que noticia? Oh! Dios mió estas embarazada. Ustedes dos no pierden tiempo - freno y con eso también nos freno

- Emmett! - le grite

- esta bien, esta bien - dijo y nos soltó los hombros. Lo empecé a mirar - ¿que? - ice un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera caminando a el 'árbol'. - bueno, bueno me voy pero si tardan mas de 5 no, 2 minutos los vendre a buscar estén como estén - se fue alejando, me quede mirando a Edward, el me miraba con los ojos como plato, rompimos a reír de lo curioso de esta escena

- que rayos fue eso? - le pregunte entre risas

- tu hermano mayor sobre protector - me respondió entre cortadamente a causa de la risa

- okey, pero por que cresta le di ese titulo - le dijo, el se encogió de hombros

- no lo se - me tomo por la cintura -pero creo que es momento de retomar las cosas donde las dejamos antes de la interrupción - me dijo mientras acercaba nuestros rostros

- no lo se - dije acomodando mis manos detrás de su cuello - creo que tenias tu mano en mi mejilla - puso su mano en mi mejilla - si solo falta algo para que quedemos donde estábamos... - pero ya no puede hablar, porque sus labios tocaron los míos suavemente

- por aquí estábamos - dijo rozando mis labios con los suyos, nos empezamos a besar de la misma forma, que antes

- oigan están presentables? -pregunto Emmett caminando torpemente así nosotros con las manos tapándose los ojos - ¿puedo abrir los ojos?

- si, Emmett puedes abrir tus ojos - le dije. Se saco las manos de los ojos

- que bueno que vine con los ojos cerrados no quería que mis puros ojos se ensuciaran -

- ojos puros quieres que te recuerde el año pasado - le dijo Edward

- y te acuerdas de que nunca lo íbamos a recordar - le dijo Emmett, Edward asintió

- ¿y que paso? - pregunte

- Bellita, de que estas hablando, no te entiendo y tu Edward - Edward negó - lo vez Bella te hace mal tomar en exceso - me sonroje, y Edward me miraba extrañada

- y tu te acuerdas de esa mañana que nunca tuviste - le pregunte

- tushe - me dijo - ya tenemos que ir el resto cree que se están matando uno al otro

- okie dokie - le dije y tome la mano de Edward, Emmett lo miro feo - Emmett ándate adelante - el negó - y te acuerdas de la película que nunca viste - le pregunte con malicia

- ya me voy pero igual los voy a estar vigilando - empezó a caminar unos pasos mas lejos que nosotros

- que paso cuando estabas ebria - me pregunto en un susurro Edward

- eso es un secreto de Emmett y mió

- y porque no me quieres contar? - me pregunta soltando nuestras manos y haciendo un puchero adorable

- porque es muy vergonzoso - le dije. Ya podía ver a los chicos en el árbol, estaban sentados Alice y Jasper juntos, Rosalie y se le unió Emmett a su lado, Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos todos nos miraban

- y bien...? - dijo Alice

- y bien que? - le pregunte haciéndome la lesa

- y que paso? - nos pregunto

- paso que? - Pregunte

- ah! Bella! - me pregunto una muy alterada Alice

- les digo que paso? - pregunto Emmett con malicia, Alice asintió - Eddie y Belli...

- Emmett! - Gritamos al unísono Edward y yo

- porque siempre me gritan? - Nos pregunto Emmett, con un puchero

- por que hablas puras estupideces - dijimos Edward y yo al unísono

- y que nos tienen que decir? - pregunto Alice

- que...- dije

- que... - repitió

- nosotros...

- ustedes...

- somos...

- son...

- novios

- novios... - proceso la información - NOVIOS!

- Si, somos novios - le dije tomando la mano de Edward

- WOW! - concluyo Alice. Mire a Jasper que tenía una sonrisa calida, a Rosalie que tenia una expresión de felicidad que nunca había visto, por fin dejara de pensar que con Emmett pasa algo

* * *

**N.A// Ola!!! Les gusto??? Espero qe si!!! Denme su opinion!! Es el cap. mas largo qe e subido!!! asta ahora solo tenemos dos parejas!!! cuando estaran juntos Rose y Em??.Mmm.. No se... **

**~~Bueno aunqe no lo crean tengo vida social... y me voy a escapar unos dias de Santiago y me voy a la playa el 21 de este mes... no se si podre actualisar antes de irme a la playa o si no en la playa le robo el Notebook a mi hermana o mi papa (mi hermana nunca me presta nada), pero no estoy segura de poder lograrlo :(. Y espero llegar cn mi celular lleno de cap. para este Fic y el Fic qe pienso publicar mas adelante!!!~~**

**Gracias a mis amigas qe siempre me apollan: Baby, Belu, Mely y Camila. Gracias a todos los lectores, Reviews, Alertas, Favoritos (de autor y de historia) MUXAS gracias!!! **

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

_**~~Fefitha!!!~~**_

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews anonimos:**

**Sophie:) : Gracias x tu Review, y x desgracia no me apasado lo de Starbuck jajajaja. Gracias x tu Review, espero qe te alla gustado el cap.!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenese, x lo cual es ovio qe le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y solo me los presto un ratito y los transformo en humano para este fic :P. el Fic es completamente mio!!!**

**N.A.// Volvi!! qe lo fisfruten. Resumen del cap. anterior: Alice y Jasper son novios al igual qe Edward Y Bella**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 13: ¡¡Novios!! II: Inconsciente

Bella POV'S

¡¡Ese fue el mejor fin de semana de toda mi vida!! Tenia a un novio, cariñoso dulce, ¡perfecto! Era un amor conmigo, este era un gran fin de semana, a excepción que como Rosalie y Emmett no estaban juntos tenían que soportar nuestros besos y esas cosas

Edward y yo entramos a la clase de Biología, el llevaba mi mochila era muy lindo conmigo nos sentamos, entro el profesor de Biología y empezó la clase en eso empieza a sonar mi celular, me llego un mensaje de mi papa diciendo que estaba por L.A. y nos podíamos juntar mañana en la tarde, estaba muy feliz por eso. En eso termino la clase estábamos a punto de llegar al 'árbol'

- Edward, se me quedo el celular en la clase de Biología - le dije

- ¿te lo voy a buscar? no ahí problema - me dijo

- no te preocupes yo voy en 5 minutos llego al 'árbol' - le dije

- ¿tanto? - me pregunto haciendo un súper tierno puchero

- no puedo correr ¿quieres que me caiga? - le pregunte y le dio un corto beso en el labio inferior - bueno que sean 3 minutos - le dije

- OK, un beso para el camino - me dijo, bueno no me pude resistir y le di un beso por 5 segundos, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar en dirección a la clase de Biología - Bella! - reclamo pero lo ignore y seguí caminando

Llegue a la clase y estaba en mi mesa donde lo había dejado lo tome y empecé a caminar a dirección para el jardín

- ¡Bella! - escuche que me llamaban, me di vuelta y me sorprendí al ver a Tanya

- Tanya? - y luego todo ocurrió muy rápido, me empujo y caí en el piso y me golpee la cabeza con la pared estaba en un cuarto muy chico y lo único que veía era el perfil de Tanya en la puerta, por el único lugar donde ingresaba luz

- te lo advertí Edward es mío - me dijo y cero la puerta. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, tome mi celular y trate de escribir un mensaje pero el dolor era insoportable, no es con exactitud que le mande en el mensaje… pero ya no pude mas y le mande el mensaje a Edward. Y luego todo se volvió negro

------------

---

**Rosalie POV'S**

Estábamos todos muy preocupados por Bella. Después de que Edward recibiera un mensaje muy raro de parte de Bella (pero el mensaje decía que Tanya estaba involucrada). Nos aviamos dividido en grupo Alice y Jasper, Emmett y yo, Edward quiso buscar solo. Edward se encontró con Tanya y nos dijo que podía estar en algún lugar de todo el Edificio de clases (tenia tres pisos). Así que nos organizamos Emmett y yo fuimos al tercer piso, Alice y Jasper en el segundo piso y Edward en el primero

Se que me porte mal con ella todo este tiempo pero fue por que pensé que podía tener algo con Emmett pero cuando la vi con Edward me di cuenta de que avía sido una tonta al tratarla así, y que ella no tenia la culpa que mis celos me cegaron, en verdad yo no era de las personas que aceptaban que las cagaban pero yo no era así era muy orgullosa. Pero en el fondo le tenia mucho cariño a Bella, por eso antes de su viaje la abrase

Como se ahora vamos a la actualidad, Emmett y yo empezamos a buscar por todas partes a Bella. Yo sabia que Emmett quería mucho a Bella y eso en verdad me dolía ya que siempre seria la mejor amiga de Emmett nada mas...

- ¿¡donde, carajo esta!? - pregunto Emmett serrando muy fuerte la puerta de la sala de Arte

- Emmett, tranquilízate ya la encontraremos - le dije con una sonrisa alentadora

- queda una sala y un armario de conserje. Vamos primero a la sala - le dije, lo tome de la mano (causando que mi corazón saltara como un colibrí) y arrastrándolo de la mano a la sala

Buscamos a Bella... Y por desgracia no la encontramos... En la sala… pero todavía quedaba el armario de conserje

Sin soltar la mano de Emmett la buscamos en el armario de conserje. El lugar no era muy grande así que yo eche un vistazo. Pero me tropecé con una escoba que estaba en el piso y ya que tenia a Emmett de la mano el callo conmigo, este callo encima mío

Emmett no se paraba de hecho me miraba a los ojos y luego a mis labios a si insistentemente. Hasta que no resistí que me mirara así y levante un poco la cabeza, su aliento chocaba con mi cara completamente tentador...pero no por mucho ya que me empezó a besar de una forma que expresaba muchos sentimientos amor, pena, desesperación, pasión y ¿lujuria? Si claramente lujuria. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me cargo contra la pared, pero al parecer para el no era sufriente ya que puso una mano en mi nuca y me acerco mas a el y por mi parte tenia una mano en su cuello, acariciando algunos de sus rizos y la otra en su perfecto pecho (el cual nunca Avia tocado...de esta manera). Cortamos el beso por la falta de aire, pero el aparecer no quería detenerse y me empezó a besar el cuello

- Emmett - susurre - te amo - le dije. El me dejo de besar el cuello y me miro a los ojos y sus hermosos ojos café tenían un brillo especial (que podía llegar a ver incluso con la poca luz que avía)

- Rosalie también te amo, desde ase mucho - me dijo y empezamos a besarnos de nuevo de la misma forma la diferencia que en esta se hacia notar el amor y la pasión. Nos besamos alta que sonó mi celular

'_Rosalie cuando fuimos a buscarlos los encontramos en una situación compromete dora a ti y a Emmett (Si no se dieron cuenta los vimos) así que te mando este mensaje para decirte que Edward encontró a Bella inconsciente... Pero no te alarmes ya esta bien y nos estamos llevando a nuestra pieza  
atte.: Alice y Jasper'_

- ¿que dice el masaje? - me pregunto Emmett

- que encontraron a Bella y fueron a la enfermería por que la encontraron inconciente - le dije. Emmett se sobresalto - Pero dijeron que ya esta bien y que ahora la llevaban a la su pieza

- Ah... OK - dijo y tome su mano. Y empezamos a caminar así fuera del edificio – Rose – me llamo Emmett

- ¿mmm? – le respondí. Tenía una estupida sonrisa en la cara y estaba segura que costaría que se me borrara

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? – lo dijo con suma tranquilidad. Estaba saltando internamente y bailando "Caramel Dance" (N.A: este es un baile que hace una amiga cuando se pone feliz, en realidad no se como describir el baile)

- mmm… claro - le respondí de la misma forma. Me dio un beso en la coronilla

- gracias – me susurro

- ¿Por qué?

- porque ser mi novia – me dijo con suma ternura

- gracias – le dije

- ¿Por qué?

- por pedirme ser tu novia – le dije con una gran sonrisa. Le di un beso en los labios. Mire en la otra dirección y me encontré con los chicos

- Emmett por fin te le declaraste – le dijo Bella. Ella me tomo con sorpresa y me abraso - el siempre me dijo que le gustabas – me susurro y yo no puede hacer mas que reír

No podía creerlo ella me trataba tan bien… Bella y Emmett eran como hermanos

-----------

**Bella POV'S**

Me dolía la parte de atrás de la cabeza, gemí. Mi cabeza estaba en algo blando pero no me paraba de doler la cabeza. Sentía que alguien a acariciaba mi cara, era una mano suave que mandaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. Abrí los ojos, tenia la vista algo nublada, lo primero que vi fue un techo. ¿Un techo?

- Bella - escuche su voz que susurraba mi nombre. Gemí - Bella - moví mi cabeza (la cual me daba una gran punzada en la mata)

Lo mire y le di una débil sonrisa - Edward... - susurre su nombre

- cariño por fin despiertas - me dijo con una gran sonrisa y sonreír al escuchar la palabra 'cariño' - ¿te duele algo?

- si la cabeza... y mucho - le dije

- ahora llamo a la enfermera - me dijo y salio de la mini-pieza

Me empecé a acordar de todo lo que avía pasado como un Flash Back, gemí al recordar el golpe que me di en la pared el mensaje de texto (el cual ni si quiera me acordaba que le puse), gemí, me dolía mucho

- Bella, ¿estas bien? - pregunto una dulce voz, era la enfermera, que entro con Edward a la mini-pieza

- algo, me duele mucho la cabeza - le dije.

Ella me pidió que me sentara, cosa que hice, tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y la empezó a examinar - dime donde te duele - me dijo y yo asentí. Me empezó a tocar por arriba de la cabeza y de apoco se fue para atrás. Gemí. - mmm....... tienes un poco inflamado, ¿que fue lo que te paso? - Edward me mira mas atentamente

- mmm... fui a buscar mi celular que se me quedo en la sala de Biología en eso cuando estaba caminando de vuelta choqué con alguien, me pegué en la pared con la cabeza y no me acuerdo que mas paso - mentí, después solucionaría las cosas con Tanya. Edward solo me miraba

- bueno, te tuviste que pegar muy fuerte para quedar inconsciente - me dijo la enfermera - no te ves muy bien te daré reposo por toda la semana y trata de no salir de la cama -

- no, no puedo - le dije, Edward me miraba extrañado - tengo un compromiso mañana muy importante - Edward estaba con el seño fruncido

- lo siento pero el golpe que te diste es muy grave, tienes que hacer reposo en cama, por lo menos asta mañana. Y no puedes salir de las instalaciones porsiacaso te pasa algo. Por que si te mueves mucho la cabeza te dolerá mas - me dijo la enfermera. Gemí

- bueno - le dije como niña regañada

- ahora te voy a Acer un justificativo, para que mañana no puedas asistir a clases, ahora vuelvo - me dijo y salio de la habitación

- ¿y los otros? - le pregunte a Edward que me miraba ceñudo

- Alice y Jasper te van a traer algo de comer. Y Emmett y Rosalie por lo que me dijo Alice estaban en una situación muy apasionada en uno de los cuartos de conserjes - y me seguía mirando ceñudo

- ¿Edward por que me miras así? - le pregunte

- ¿así como?

- así... con el seño fruncido

- no es cierto

- si lo es lo estoy viendo ahora - le dije apuntando su frente - tu solo estabas así cuando Emmett me abrasaba... Estas C-E-L-O-S-O - le dije divertida

- no-no es cierto - dijo torpemente

- si lo es admítelo. ¿Porque estas celoso?

- no estoy celoso

- si lo estas, es porque dije que tenia un compromiso mañana - le dije burlonamente

- ¡si! - estallo - estaba celoso algo malo, MI novia no me dice que va a salir - me empecé a reír, el estremecimiento me izo que me doliera la cabeza. Gemí - Bella estas bien llamo a la enfermera - se altero Edward

- Edward relájate estoy bien - le dije frotando su mano suavemente - solo fue un golpe en la cabeza

- ¿porque le mentiste a la enfermera?

- tu me creerías si te digiera 'una chica obsesionada con mi novio me empujo dentro de un cuarto de conserje me golpee la cabeza tan fuerte que tome mi celular le mande un mensaje a mi novio diciendo algo que ni me acuerdo que te mande y luego te se volvió negro...'

- ya entendí, pero respira

- ahora me entiendes luego lo solucionaremos con Tanya... - le dije dándole un ligero beso en los labios

- ¡Bella! - escuche a Alice gritar antes de que se tirara en sima

- ah! Gemí. Alice me duele la cabeza con cualquier movimiento brusco - le dije, ella se separo

- UPS! - me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. - ¿Tienes hambre? - me pregunto cambiando de tema. Le quito una bolsa a Jasper que tenia en sus manos, - te traje unas hamburguesas, con papas - me dijo mientras sacaba, una hamburguesa de la bolsa, su aroma me invadió, me gruño el estomago - WOW! Si tienes hambre

Le quite la hamburguesa la desenvolví y la mordí - estar inconsciente da hambre - le dije cuando me había comido la hamburguesa y empezaba con las papas

- y que te hizo Tanya? - me pregunto Jasper

- Tanya...

- Bella, ya llame a recepción para avisar que estas en reposo y no podías ir a clases - me dijo la enfermera pasándome un papel - recuerda tienes que reposar en cama hasta, y ustedes deben fijarse que no se agite y solo que se pare de la cama para lo esencial - les dijo a mis amigos y mi novio

- no se preocupe la cuidaremos muy bien - dijo Edward

Empezamos a caminar así el dormitorio y nos topamos con un Emmett y una Rosalie bien acaramelados, tomados de la mano. Mire con una ceja levantada

- Emmett por fin te le declaraste - le dije. Tome a Rosalie del brazo y le susurre - el siempre me dijo que le gustabas - ella empezó a reír

- Bella, ¿como estas? - me pregunto Rosalie de una forma muy cariñosa

- espérate… antes o después de estar inconsciente. Antes estaba mejor y ahora con un dolor de cabeza - le dije

- y que paso Bella - me preguntaron cuando llegamos a la habitación

- espérense tengo que estar en cama me pongo el pijama y vengo al tiro - les dije, solté la mano de Edward me metí en mi pieza tome mi pijama y me lo puse. En eso empecé a pensar como le iba a explicar, saque una conclusión de la clase de Biología. Salí de mi pieza y estaban todos en la mini-sala

- bueno - me senté al lado de Edward y le tome la mano - estábamos en la clase de Biología, en eso me llego un mensaje, se me quedo el celular en la clase de Biología y cuando ya lo tenia me encontré con Tanya, me empujo muy fuerte me golpee en la pared tome mi celular no muy segura de lo que iba a escribir y le mande un mensaje a Edward y ya ni me acuerdo de que le mande - les dije

- ¿de quien era el mensaje? - me pregunto Emmett

- de mi papa - suspire, corte de hablar

- Bella, tu nunca nos as hablado de tus padres - dijo Jasper, y yo asentí

- en realidad nunca estoy con mis padres, ellos solo me pagan mis gastos o esas cosas por eso vine a un internado, estaba sola en mi casa si no fuera por mi nana Juana, la quiero mucho siempre me apoya y esas cosas

- ¿tu nunca ves a tus papas? - me pregunto con pena Rosalie

- no, tanto como mi papa o mi mama pasan viajando, una ves que fue de esas pocas mi mama llego con la mama de Emmett y así nos hicimos amigos, luego unos años fui a Forks de vacaciones y a si conocí a Jake, Sam, Leah y Paúl. Y fue raro recibir un mensaje de el diciéndonos que nos juntáramos. - en este momento ya tenia lagrimas en las mejillas que corrían asta llegar a mi mentón y caer en mi pantalón - y que les apuesto que era para decirme alguna mala noticia y recompensarme con un auto nuevo o un viaje a donde yo quisiera - les dije y todos me miraban con los ojos abierto - la ultima vez que me llamo fue para decirme que no lo iba a ver por un año y medio - les dije entre sollozos - y me regalo un Mercedes negro. Tengo en total 3 autos, una moto y muchos viajes al rededor del mundo

Emmett me abrazo - Bella ¿recuerdas lo que yo te cantaba para tranquilizarte? - yo asentí y una sonrisa cruzo por mi cara - si un pollito - puso sus manos como puños abrió una mano y la dejo encima de la mano que todavía formaba un puno - se come un pollito, sale de nuevo un pollito - saco su mano de su puno, dio dos aplausos y empezó con la canción de nuevo. Todos lo-nos miraban con cara de WTF pero esa canción me subía el animo.

Lo abrase - gracias Em tu siempre que cantas esa canción me subes el animo

- lo que sea por animarte Bells - me dijo. - Bueno me tengo que acostar y ustedes tienen clase mañana. Estoy bien pueden irse - les dije

- bueno mañana nos vemos Bella te vendremos a visitar cuando terminen las clases - me dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba

- claro gracias - me dije un poco sorprendida ya que no me acostumbraba a que me tratara a así

- nos vemos Bella, que te sientas bien - me dijo Jasper con un calido abrazo

- nos vemos, gracias - le dije

- buenas noches Bells - Emmett me decía mientras me iba a hacer un abraso de oso

- ¡la cabeza! - le grite

- OH! Cierto bueno nos vemos mañana - me dijo y me dio un ligero abraso - que te recuperes cabeza dura

- gracias Emmett

Mire a Edward el me tomo de la mano y me abrazo de una forma sobre protectora que me encanto, tenia mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho - lo siento todo esto es mi culpa si no fuera por Tanya... - me empezó a susurrar.

Yo lo corte - Edward tu no manejas que hace Tanya no es tu culpa - le dije junto un pequeño beso en sus labios - no te eches la culpa Edward porque no es tu ya

- eres tan linda conmigo, te amo - esas palabras. Me quede en shock al escucharlas esas lindas palabras. Empezó a romper el abraso al darse cuenta de que no le contestaba

lo abrace mas fuerte apegándome mas en su pecho - yo también te amo - le sentía también al decirle esas tan cortas pero poderosas palabras estaba segura de algo yo si lo amaba

Se inclino para besarme, mientras yo levantaba lo mas que pudiera mi cabeza para que nuestros labios se encontraran mas rápidos, nos besamos lentamente, la sensación del beso cambio mucho al decir esas palabras. Luego me di cuenta de lo inevitable los chicos nos estaban en esta habitación, rompí el beso. Mire a todos lados y me encontré con la habitación vacía

- ¿que ocurre? ¿te las time la cabeza? - me pregunto procurado

- no, no te preocupes por mi cabeza estará bien. Pero cuando se fueron los chicos

- no tengo la menor idea - me dijo - nos vemos mañana - se estaba yendo

Lo tome del brazo y lo traje asía mi, me puse de puntitas y le susurre en el oído - eres muy lindo cuando estas celoso sin razón - me separe de el

- buenas noches - y le di un beso en los labios, el quería alargarlo pero me separe de el. Gruño. - bueno fuera de mi pieza - lo empuje a la puerta

- eres mala ¿te gusta verme sufrir? - dijo asiendo un puchero, cuando estaba fuera de mi pieza

- un poco, asta mañana - y le cerré la puerta

Me metí en la cama y me di cuenta de todo lo que avía pasado en un día mi papá me tenia una mala noticia, casi pierdo mi celular (o lo peor si alguien lo empieza a revisar y ver los contactos, de echo tenia muchos números de famosos), me empujaron y perdí la conciencia, les conté a mis amigos sobre mis padres, Emmett y Rosalie se declararon y lo mejor del día Edward me había dicho que me amaba. Si duda un día totalmente raro

* * *

**N.A//Hola!!! estoy muy pero muy Feliz x qe llegaron a los 100 reviews!!! Gracias a la Camila (Camy Cullen, gracias x abisarme qe te** **cambiaste de usuario ¬¬), a la Baby (Baabii) y a ****Lau Cullen**** qe todos los cap. o en la gran mayoria me dejan sus lindo Reviews**

**Lo siento muchooooooooooooooo por no actualisar antes pero como me fui a la playa luego todo lo del colegio (utiles y uniforme) y para mas remate se me echa a perder el computador y perdi muchos archivos y eso me deprimio :( y lugo mi papa me mando a reparar el escritorio ¬¬ (qe x sierto no tenia nada)**

**Ya algunos (o la gran mayoria) odiaria a Tanya x lo qe iso... pero va aver ¡¡Vengansa!!**

**Y provechare para decir, qe ise un OneShot y se llama: 'Las flores no hacen la diferencia, el amor si' y espero qe le pasen a leer y si qieren me dejen un lindo Review**

**Gracias... no, mil gracias por sus Reviews!!!, Alertas y Favoritos!!!!**

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

_**~~Fefitha!!!~~**_

* * *

**_Respuesta a los Reviews 'anonimos':_**

-_ Sophie:): Gracias por tu Review!!! Me gusto mucho qe ayas disfrutado el capitulo anterior. y en verdad en la playa me inspire lo de Emmett y Rose... podos sabemos qe Bella no es desubicada como Emmett. Bueno espero qe allas disfrutado el capitulo!!! Xo. Xo_

_- manuela cullen: Gracias por tu Review!! en verdad como expliqe arriba no pude actualisar en mucho tiempo. Espero qe allas disfrutado a capitulo. Xo. Xo _

_- Angie Cullen Hale: Gracias por tu Review!! En verdad si tardaron en acerce novios estoy de acuerdo contigo (__huelga contra la escritora, no es broma :P), espero qe te alla gustado el capitulo Xo. Xo_

_- emi´s cullen: Gracias por tu Review!! por lo e conte arriba no puede actualisar en todo este alargo tiempo..... espero qe fisfrutaras el capatitulo. Xo. Xo_

_- Dani: cuando se puede, se puede Dani. Sorri x no aser lo qe me pediste en MSN (aunqe yo ya te avia dicho 'no') te qiero y qe esti bn mos vemos en el colegio Xo. Xo  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Una chica nueva llega al internado, pero esta chica tiene secreto, Fama y Fortuna están involucrados, al igual que a un viejo amigo... que cambiara cuando ella llegue? se enteraran de su secreto?TH. Ed/B J/A Em/R**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenese, x lo cual es ovio qe le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y solo me los presto un ratito y los transformo en humano para este fic :P. el Fic es completamente mio!!!**

**NA.// VOLVI!!! ya se!!!! mas de alguien me qerra muerta. perdonen me**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Vengansa I**

**Bella POV'S**

Me desperté (con dolor de cabeza… pero lo ignore) alrededor de las 12 hrs., me metí a la ducha, me vestí, me maquille ligeramente. Mire la hora, el reloj marcaba las 12:54… la hora de almuerzo era a las 13 hrs., así que preferí bajar para ir a almorzar, en lo que me tope con la persona que menos quería ver hoy

- ¡Bella! – me saludo con voz que intentaba sonar algo ¿sexy? (como sea, no lo logro)

-Mike – dije con desagrado

- Bella ¿que te parece si salimos en una cita? – la mire perpleja, todo el internado sabia que estaba con Edward

- Mike… no se si eres o te haces, pero yo estoy con Edward ¡todo el internado lo sabe!

- OH! Claro que lo se

- y ¿Por qué me invitas a salir?

El se acerco mas a mi y acuno mi mejilla en su mano a la vez que me miraba a los ojos – Por que tus ojos me dicen que me quieres –

OK, eso ya era un poco trillado

Me libere rápidamente de su agarre y lo empuje lo mas lejos que pude

- ¡WOW! ¡WOW! Para ahí, no se que diantres te pasa pero… ¡¡NO-ME-GUSTAS!! Entiéndelo de una maldita ves, antes de que te pueda dejar sin herencia – le dije… más bien le grite. Y retome mi camino a la cafetería. Cuando entre en la cafetería compre algo para comer… pero se me había pasado el hambre por lo de Mike

Me senté y azote la bandeja con la mesa, por lo cual todos se voltearon a mirarme

- Bellita – le gruñí a Emmett – OK esta enojada no se les ocurra acercárseles los puede incluso morder – les dijo Emmett. Yo le envíe una mirada de "muérete"

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas – le dije y le tire una papa frita

- ¡¡¡Rose!!! ¡Me atacan! – le grito de forma infantil Emmett a Rose

- Y ¿Por qué de malas Bells? – me pregunto Alice

- Por el estupido de Mike – les dije

- Mmm… hablando de Mike… y la venganza en contra de Tanya – dijo Emmett. Yo lo mire raro

- ¿Por qué relacionaste a Mike con Tanya? – le pregunte

- Fácil, ambos estaba obsesionados con ustedes – dijo Emmett, mientras me miraba a Edward y a mí

- Tenemos que planear las venganzas ahora, no explicarle lo obvio a Bella! – dijo Rosalie

- Yo tengo algunas ideas – dijo Alice con sonrisa maquiavélica

- A mi se me ocurrió algo para Mike – dijo Emmett. Lo mire extrañada – Tu dijiste que te molesto hoy… así que podemos hacerle una pequeña bromita – dijo mientras juntaba el dedo pulgar con el índice

- Si, podría ser… - dijo Alice – ya pero ahora nos vamos con el pez gordo, Tanya, ella aprenderá a no meterse con nosotros… y la haremos caer en el baile…

- ¿Baile? – la interrumpí

- Se me olvida que eres nueva, todos los años se hace una fiesta para festejar el aniversario del internado – me contó Alice

- Ah, bueno ya sigue – le dije.

Alice nos contó su plan para vengarnos de Tanya. Estaba completamente feliz de pertenecer en el bando de Alice y no en su contra…

Y Emmett también dio su idea para la 'pequeña' venganza contra Mike, debo admitir que su idea era buena, pero el más enojado con la idea de Emmett fue Edward.

- Bella - dijo Edward al momento que se sentó a mi lado pasando su brazo por mis hombros y besándome en la cabeza.

- Hola, chicos – salude a todos los que habían entrado junto con mi novio

Me acorde de mi papa y suspire - ¿que pasa amor? - me pregunto edward mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

- tengo que llamar a mi papá - le dije algo desanimada

- Bella no te desanimes... Si quieres te canto la canción de nuevo - me ofreció Emmett. Todos gritaron un gran 'NO' (bueno nunca dije que Emmett cantara bien ) a lo cual es respondio haciendoles un puchero, se giro a ver a Rose y lo marco aún más - Rosie querida ¿tu también?

- lo siento Teddy Bear (NA: para las que no saben es osito de peluche en ingles ), pero cantar no es tu talento - le dijo con cariño  
- ya OK pero vallamos al grano. Bella llama a tu papá - me dijo Alice

- Bueno - le dije tome mi celular y marque el número de mi padre

_Tuuu... Tuuu... _**(NA: muy sexys mis efectos jajaja :P)**

- _Bella_ - me saludo mi papa

- Padre - dije la dije de una forma súper fría, mis amigos me miraron sorprendida ya que nunca me habían escuchado hablar así

- _hola, Bells o Is. Lo siento me confunden son tan iguales_ - me dijo tipo chiste

- jajajaja - soné lo más sarcástica que pude

- _¿que ocurre hija?  
_

- es que no podemos juntarnos...

- _Bella te juro que esta noticia no están_ _mala _- me dijo

- si, claro - sarcasmo - ya dilo de una vez - le dije sin rodeos

- _ya pero primero te voy a decir con que te voy a recompensar..._ - no lo deje continuar

- tu sabes que yo puedo y así lo hago desde ase tres años, que yo corro con mis gastos no necesito tu dinero… - me interrumpió

- _Bella…_ - me dijo en forma de advertencia

- nada de "Bella" lo tienes muy claro y tu sabes por que las otras veces acepte tus regalos, pero esta ves no – le dije cortante

- _Bella…_

- solo dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres y luego simulare que esta todo perfecto.

**Rosalie POV'S**

- Solo dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres y luego simulare que esta todo perfecto. – le dijo Bella entre dientes a su papá que estaba al otro lado de la línea - ¡¡¡Carajo!!! – grito muy, muy, pero muy enojada y tiro el celular al piso. Este cayó dando un golpe fuerte en el piso y quedando sin batería, luego se cruzo de brazos y casi se le podía ver el humito saliendo por su cabeza

- Bella – la llamo Emmett. Ya que todos estábamos en Shock, no podíamos creer que ella le gritara así a su papa

- Emmett… saben no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie – dijo y se metió a su pieza azotando la puerta.

Edward se paro para ir a ver a Bella, pero Emmett lo detuvo – Será mejor que no entres, pero digo por experiencia – le dijo seriamente – no fue "lindo" cuando una vez lo hice – le dijo. Edward hizo una mueca – no te preocupes mañana estará ten fresca como una lechuga y súper animada – le dijo con un intento de sonrisa

~~ Al día siguiente ~~ (Miércoles)

Toda la mitad del día se me había pasado aburrida, ya que no tenía ninguna clase en la mañana con Emmett. Pero era hora del almuerzo, por fin lo vería.

Me dirigí a la cafetería y en el camino me encontré con Jasper y nos fuimos conversando. Entramos, compramos nuestra comida y ya estaban sentados, Emmett (al cual lo salude con un beso en los labios), Alice y Edward. Comenzamos a comer en silencio luego de sentarnos, en lo que vimos una figura conocida con una bandeja, que venia en dirección a nuestra mesa… y lo más increíble fue la deslumbrante sonrisa que tenía.

- Hola, chicos – nos dijo agrandando su sonrisa, estaba completamente feliz

- Hola – le respondimos un poco extrañados. Emmett tenia razón con lo respecto a Bella

- Creo que hoy podemos hacer el primer ataque contra Mike – dijo Emmett después de un largo silencio

- Claro – le pregunto Bella

Teníamos todo preparado pero decidimos faltar la cuarta hora de clases ya que en ese tiempo teníamos que desarrollar la broma, era la hora de Gimnasia… mi intuición decía que esto estaría muy bueno…

Teníamos todo organizado, estariamos en contacto por celular pero para pasar desapercibidos decidimos usar el _Bluetooth_ de los celulares (NA: entiende a lo que me refiero… muchos celulares viene con Bluetooth que es como un manos libre sin cables, un dispositivo que se pone en la oreja, no se confundan con el Bluetooth para enviar archivos). Bella y yo teníamos la misión de grabar a Mike (desde diferentes ángulos), Edward sería encargado de distraer al profesor, Jasper (ya que es el mas rápido) seria el encargado de el "cambio", Alice estará supervisando que todo salga bien y Emmett… bueno el seria que atrasaría a Mike y llamaría la atención de todos.

- Chicos, atentos! ya vamos a comenzar- dijo Alice cuando ya estaba por terminar la clase de Gimnasia

**Alice POV'S**

- Chicos, atentos! ya vamos a comenzar - dije a los chicos para que estuvieran pendientes de mis ordenes y no pude evitar sentirme poderosa al decir eso – Edward! anda con el profesor

- _OK_ – me respondió. En eso vi que Edward se acerco a hablar con el profesor (me encontraba en la ultima fila de las butacas donde podía ver todo el Gimnasio) para hacer tiempo

- _ya lo localice_ – dijo Jasper

- perfecto – dije con una gran sonrisa. Vi que Edward dejo de hablar con el profesor y este dijo que termino la clase y que se fueran al camarín – Emmett, atento te toca – le dije

- _aquí voy_ – me respondió

Vi a Emmett caminando rápidamente donde esta Mike - ¡Newton! – lo llamó. Este fijo la mirada en el

- ¿Qué quieres McCarthy? – le gruño

- ¡Hay! No estas de humor – le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona – bueno te necesito para algo – le dijo – necesito que me digas que significan estas palabras y te dejare en paz

- ya lo que sea para librarme de ti – le dijo molesto

- bueno la palabra "_Kokoro_" – le dijo Emmett, Mike quedo con una gran cara de WTF (**NA: Kokoro = corazón/alma**)

- ¿Qué idioma es eso? – le pregunto

- mmm… bueno Japonés – le dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿¡Y como se supone que sepa Japonés!?

- ¡No me grites! Ya la siguiente oración es _"__Owata__" _– le dijo, la misma reacción de Mike **(NA: Owata= perdedor, loser)** – ya bueno la ultima y te dejo en paz "_Triple Baka" _– Emmett espero a su respuesta la cual obviamente no llegó, Emmett rodó los ojos – te la diré en una oración, Mike es un _Baka _**(NA: los videos de Vocaloid me han enseñado, 'algo' de Japones :P, Baka es estupido)– **no puede evitar reírme. Emmett y sus estupideces

- no lo se – le dijo Mike

- Emmett – lo llamé – déjalo ir ya lo retuviste suficiente – le dije

- Bueno Newton ¿no te deberías estar cambiando? – le dijo Emmett

- ¡OH! Si claro – dijo Mike y se metió al camarín de Hombres

- Jasper ahora es tu turno – le dije

- _claro, listo para actuar –_ me dijo…

**Bella POV'S**

Estaba completamente aburrida pero sabía que valdría la pena

- _Listo – _escuche que dijo Jasper

- _Bella y Rose, atentas_ – nos dijo Alice "por fin" pensé. Apreté el botón para empezar a grabar

- ¿¡QUE COÑO!? **(NA: no me pude resistir*)** – reconocí inmediatamente como la voz de Mike

Vi a la figura de Mike saliendo del gimnasio y ocultándose tras un arbusto, corrió detrás de un árbol y le vi ¡¡una pompa!! Diuk, voy a quedar traumada con esto. Pero me acorde que tenia que grabar (para mi desgracia), Mike seguía detrás del árbol, corrió a otro y ahí lo vi ¡¡desnudo!!… bueno no le vi 'eso' ya que lo tenia cubierto con sus manos. Pero voy a tener que ir al psicólogo después de esto. Pero para su muy, muy, MUY mala suerte, iba pasando la Directora. Ella se quedo shokeada, pero luego reacciono

- ¡¡¿Señor Newton?!! ¡¡Dios mío, cúbrase con algo!! – le grito la Directora. Pude escuchar la risa de Emmett por el _Bluetooth_ miraron en su dirección, Dios mío esta rojo como una frutilla

- Jasper, llévale su ropa de vuelta al camarín – le dije por el _Bluetooth_

- _OK_ – me dijo en respuesta

- Señor Newton me podría decir ¿Por qué esta de exhibicionista?

- mmm… bueno es que Salí de la ducha y no encontré mi ropa ni mi toalla – el se justifico

- mmm… que extraño vamos a revisar ¡pero cúbrase antes! – le dijo la directora, un chico se acerco a Mike con una bolsa y este se la ofreció para que la usara. Después de que Mike se pusiera la bolsa (por cierto se veía ridículo) entro al gimnasio con la directora, pero no puede ver lo que paso ya que no tenia anteojos de rayos 'X'

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté algo cansada (no se porque), me desperté a la misma hora que ayer e hice exactamente lo mismo.

Camino a la cafetería (por suerte) no me encontré con Mike… cierto, sentí un pequeño (Muuuuuuy pequeño) remordimiento por lo que paso ayer

Cuando termine mi parte del trabajo nos reunimos con todos, y puede ver el video que grabo Rose, donde Mike discutía con a Directora ya que la ropa se encontraba en el camarín. Lo mandó al psicólogo y suspendieron por un día (el cual es hoy) y eso principalmente…

Ente en la cafetería, compre algo de comida y me senté en mi puesto (después de saludar a Edward con un beso) empezamos a comer en silencio…

- tenemos que comprar los vestidos para le fiesta – dijo Alice

- yo no tengo el vestido de la apu-de la otra vez – no quería decir 'apuesta' pero vi que Edward se tensaba de inmediato

- vamos Bella – me dijo haciendo un puchero, voltee la cara para no verla

- no Alice, me gustan las compras pero es el terror con patas ir contigo – le dije sin mirarla

- Bella, por favor – la ignore – Edward as algo – le pidió ayuda

- lo siento Alice, no te puedo ayudar – le dijo. Alice se paro de la mesa con indicación y salio de la cafetería

- voy por ella – dijo Jasper, tomando su mochila y la de Alice (la cual Alice olvido cuando salio)

~~ Sábado en la mañana ~~

- ¡Nioo!**- grite cuando Alice me empezó a arrastrar a una tienda de vestidos - ¡auxilio! ¡me raptan! – empecé a gritar Todos los que estaba cerca de nosotros en el Centro Comercial nos empezaron a mirar raro

- Bella ¡para! todo el mundo nos esta mirando raro – me dijo Alice mientras me soltaba - ¡Edward controla a tu novia!

- que feo Alice, para ti solo soy la novia de Edward, yo creía que me querías mas – le dije falsamente herida

- ya Bella relájate. Mira tómalo desde este punto, mientras menos te demores mas durara la tortura – me dijo en forma de broma Emmett, este se empezó a reír y yo le dedique una mirada de muérete. Pero Rose se encargo y le pego un pape

Después de la tortura de Alice y que me obligo a comprarme otro vestido (ya que el que tenia según ella ya había pasado de moda) también accesorios y nuestra ya acostumbrada pelea de quién paga.

Después Alice nos guió a una extraña tienda

Alice POV

Me sentía genial. Ya que le había ganado a Bella y la convencí de comprarse el vestido…

Como sea entramos a una tienda que siempre había querido entrar, bueno si había entrado pero nunca pensé que compraría algo

- Alice ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – me pregunto Rose

- para la venganza contra Tanya… - le dije y todos me miraban raro, todavía no entendían muy bien lo que estamos haciendo aquí

- ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – nos dijo una vendedora Gótica – me llamo Melissa

- ¡claro! Necesitamos Amoniaco y Anilina – le dije

- si tenemos ¿de que color quiere la anilina? – me pregunto

- mmm… verde estaría bien

- ¿Verde? – dijo Bella

- si verde – le dije

- claro sígame – me dijo Melissa…

* * *

*.Bueno una de mis BF senos quedo pegado la frase 'qe coño'

**. Nioo, por una video de Vocaloid que Kaito grita 'Niooo' muy tierno

* * *

**NA.// perdon, perdon, perdon!!!! *escondiendose bajo una piedra*. ya se qe no tengo perdon!!!!**

**es qe entre a clases (¬¬) y cm pase a I medio el NEM ,tengo qe tener buenas notasy todo eso, tambn soy Chilena y lo del Terremoto me dejo = mal . y para mas remate estoy enferma :S (cn fiebre, dolor de guata y gomito). y tampoco la inspireichon no me llegaba :S**

**le dedico este cap. y el prox. a mis amigas: Mely, Babi, Cami, Belu y Dani qe me dieron ideas para la vengansa**

**en verdad lo siento :S y espero qe no desepcione a nadie por el cap.**

**gracias por los Reviews, alertas y Favoritos de vdd**

****

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

_**~~Fefitha!!!~~**_

_PD: mi amiga cami (Cami Cullen) esta funcionando como mi Beta personal!!! FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIAY ESAS COSAS SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE ELLA!!!! _

* * *

_respuesta a Reviews 'Anonimos':_

_- manuela cullen: Gracias por tu Review y por comprenderme :D en verdad te lo agradesco, espero qe estes bien Xo. xo_

_- emi´s cullen: estoy de acuerdo contigo, gracias por el Review y esas hermosas palabras de aliento :D, Xo. xo cuidate_

_- Rosten: lo siento no era mi intencion aserte sufrir, pero las rasones estan arriba en verdad lo siento :S, Xo. xo qe estes bien_

_- Danydany17: para cn tus amenasas ¬¬, ya te escucho en el colegio_


End file.
